Secrets
by primavera15
Summary: Bonnie is a servant to the King of Italy, Damon Salvatore. But she has a secret: she's a witch and if she's figured out. She will die. But she has another secret: She's in love with Damon. Katherine arrives and she plans to stay. For eternity.
1. Bonnie's Secrets

Secrets

Chapter 1

Note: Okay I wanted to try this story out since it came to mind and I also wanted to kinda relate it to The Things I Get Myself Into story that I was forced to stop doing *sobs hard* except this time it will be Damon and Bonnie. I would like to do a Caroline/Matt fic but I can't think of any one shots of stories for them soooooooo if my fans and good buddies would like to help with ideas for plots, I would reallllyyyyyyy appreciate it! *happy face* There's giant cookies involved!

Bonnie:

I had secrets. Many of them. One I had to guard with my life or it will get taken away. Literally. I was a servant to the King of Italy, Damon Salvatore. Not only was Damon king, but he was also a vampire. Witches and servants were enemies for life and if I was found out as witch, I would be killed. I was doing this for the money to help my sick grandmother and the payments for the house and food. The Doctors aren't sure what she had but they say it was killing her. She could die at any moment. I'm very surprised Damon hasn't sensed I'm not entirely human or something. I broke out of my thoughts when Damon called my from his library room.

I quickly stopped sweeping the floor and ran to the room and stood at a respectful distance from him and bowed my head.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked.

"Is Princess Katherine's arrival ready for this evening?"

My heart flinched. "Yes, my lord. Dinner and everything."

He looked up from his book and at me. "Good. We don't want a bad image from the country of France, do we?"

I shook my head, my eyes still on the floor. "Of course not, my lord."

"Princess Katherine lost her parents in a fire and her grandparents don't want anything to do with her so she decided to take refuge with me. Her reason? She trusts me because she feels she will feel safe and comfortable in my home. Funny thing because she we've never met each other and she has taken this decision based on the good comments her people has said about me."

My heart was aching in pain. You see, I also had another secret: I was in love with my lord. I was in love with my **vampire **lord should I say. I know it's wrong to feel this way but he's been so nice to me in his home and always compliments me on my hard work before I go home every night. I was truly, deeply, in love with him. Too bad he'll never know.

I nodded when he stopped talking. "I understand, my lord."

He chuckled. "You're funny, little Bonnie."

That made me look up. "I'm sorry, my lord?"

"You're always so serious and polite. You don't have to look down at the floor, you know?"

"I know, my lord, but I would like to give respect the king of my country deserves."

He cocked his head and studied me closely. "You've always been noble and a very hard worker. I don't think I have another helper like you in my home and I thank you for that."

I bowed my head again. "Thank you for your kind words, my lord. I don't think a simple servant like myself deserves it."

He didn't say anything for a moment. I could feel his gaze on the top of my head.

"You put yourself down, Bonnie. I thank you're special. Your grandmother is lucky to have you."

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Thank you, my lord. I'm luck to have her as my grandmother."

A long moment passed between us before he broke it. "Thank you, Bonnie, that would be all."

I tipsy and leave the room. When I return to my post, I let out a long breath slowly and continued to sweeping the floor. _Everything has to look perfect for Princess Katherine. _I couldn't help but think that bitterly.

Note: Sooooooo??? What cha think?????? Review pretty please!! *happy face*


	2. Blackmail

Secrets

Chapter 2

Note: I don't like Elena but I don't feel like making up a good friend for Bonnie so I just choose her except she'll be less of a…boy crazy girl (*clears throat*) and more serious and nice like Bonnie. *happy face*

Bonnie:

"Bonnie." I heard Elena call from behind. I turned and she looked nervous. I frowned in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Princess Katherine is here."

"What?" I burst out a little louder than I should. I quickly looked around but Damon wasn't around. I leaned in closer to Elena.

"Her arrival was not suppose to be until 4 hours!"

She shrugged. "I know but they're here now and I told you so you can go out and great them since that's what King Damon wanted you to do."

I sighed and ran a hand through my curly red hair. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm coming."

"I'll take that for you."

I thanked her and gave her the broom. "How do I look?"

"Good."

I nodded and quickly ran for the entrance of the castle. I opened the double doors and I saw a carriage stop in front. I swallowed. One of the servants pulled open the door of the carriage and out came a dark colored woman and step to the side of the door. A white gloved hand and the servant took it. A girl about 19 years old stepped out of the carriage. I gasped and my heart fell. _She's a vampire! Lord Damon would sure like her…_

Princess Katherine had waist length golden blonde hair that curled at the bottom. Her eyes were deep blue like the sea and had porcelain skin. I don't know the secret of how vampires move around in daylight. She looked at me and smiled. Like everything else, her smile was gorgeous.

"Princess Katherine, I'm surprised to see you earlier than expected." Damon said next to me, making me jump in surprise. My heart was in pain as I watched him go down to meet her. They talked for a moment and I could tell they were interested in each other. Katherine was looking at him like a delicious piece of chocolate.

Damon looked at me and motioned me to come over. I went down the stairs and stood next to Damon.

"Bonnie this Lady Katherine. My lady this is my best servant. Now also yours. Ask her for any of your needs. My house is your house too know."

Katherine looked me over with a curious gaze and I tensed at the thought of her figuring me out. Her gaze came back to my face.

"It's a pleasure, Bonnie." she said, smiling.

"Pleasure is all mine, my lady." I said a little forced but she didn't seem to notice.

"Bonnie please take her belonging to her room."

I nodded and bowed before excusing myself and taking two bags up the stairs of the entrance and the house and into the best guest room on the second floor.

_My lady, my lady, my lady. Please! She looks like a one of those…women who get with one guy then another for fun!_

I set her belongings down on the floor with a little force. I froze when I heard Katherine's laughter from downstairs. Anger hit me. _Already acting like she owns the place!_

"Oh King Damon you're very funny!" I heard Katherine say, coming up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. I placed on the most realistic smile I could and turned when I heard them come in. I quickly plastered on a smile and stepped to the side to give them room.

"So I'll leave you alone to get your things set in and freshen up. Dinner at 5?" Damon said.

"Dinner at 5." she agreed. Damon kissed her hand and bowed before leaving the room with me in it. Katherine waited for a moment and turned to look at me.

"You can stop pretending Bonnie."

My blood ran cold at her words. "I-I'm…sorry, my lady?"

She chuckled darkly and stepped right in front of me. Took everything I had not to flinch away.

"I know you like him. More than you should and you hate me for being here."

My mouth opened but no words came out.

She lost her smile and stared at me seriously. "Let me tell you something, witch. Even if Damon knew what you felt for him you'd have no chance to win his heart. He can never feel the same way for you. So let's make a deal and not have stress over this. You…keep out of this. You just keep being the servant that you are."

"And if I don't?" I blurted out stupidly.

Her face darkened even more. "Are you challenging me?"

I didn't respond.

"I'll tell him." she said. "I'll tell him what you are."

My hands tightened into fists at my sides and I swallowed. "You wouldn't."

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Wouldn't I?"

"Don't. I'm doing this for my sick grandmother and I'm not stupid. I know Damon won't return my feelings."

She stared at me for a long moment then laughed. She patted my head like a little child.

"You're dismissed." she said and went over to her luggage and placed it on the bed. I turned and went to the door. I opened it and stopped when she called my name.

"Yes…my lady?"

"I can tell my stay is going to be more interesting than I thought."

I went out the door and closed it behind me. I let out a shaky sigh when I was down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

I looked up and nodded. "I'm just tired and plus I'm worried about grams. I'm so scared to leave her alone and then coming back home and finding her…" I trailed off, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt a lump in my throat but I didn't want to cry in this place. Elena came over and hugged me.

"That's not going to happen. I can imagine your grandmother a strong person as you are."

_If you only knew. _

"And I'm sure she'll be fine. Lord Damon pays you well and you can buy her anything she needs and can keep managing everything on your own."

She leaned away and looked into my face. "Promise me you won't lose hope."

I just nodded. She smiled.

"Excuse me, ladies." Damon said from behind Elena. She turned around and stepped to my side, ready for any orders given.

"Yes, my lord?" we asked at the same time.

"Bonnie can a borrow you for a moment?" he asked.

"Oh…yes, my lord. You know I don't have to ask." I said and he turned and headed out the door to the garden.

I smiled at Elena and excused myself before going out the same door he did. Damon was sitting down on a cement edge of a higher planting ground, looking down at the red roses. He looked up when I came out.

"Close the door behind you, please."

I nodded and closed the door. I stopped two steps away from him. He patted the empty space next to him. I hesitated. He noticed this. He frowned slightly and stared into my eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head quickly. "No, no, my lord."

"Then sit down."

I nodded and slowly sat down next to him. I felt his gaze on my face.

"Did you have something to say to me, my lord?" I asked when he didn't say anything after a long moment.

"Lady Katherine commented about you after you left with her belongings."

I tensed immensely but he either didn't notice or ignored it. "Oh?…What did she say?"

"Bonnie would you mind telling me about your family background?"

Note: Cliffie time!!! Woooooooo!!!

Feedback please!! *holds up trays with fresh baked cookies*


	3. Lies, Jealousy, and Anger

Secrets

Chapter 3

Note: Violetstar13 brought up a question I'm sure you guys were going to ask later or are probably thinking: is Stefan going to be in the story? Yes, he is! Soon! And thank you so much for your reviews fans! This story is my most popular story! Thank you very very much! *happy face*

Damon:

She face paled and her mouth dropped open.

"Bonnie?" I asked, holding her small hand in mine.

"M-m-my b-background, my lord?" she chocked out.

"Yes, well, I'm curious because she said that you came from special but different kind of family but what intrigued me the most if the way she said it."

"…Oh."

"Why are you scared?"

"N-nothing I just didn't expect for you, my lord, to ask about me…a…simple servant."

I smiled a little. "Don't say that, Bonnie. And you don't have to talk about your family, it's not an order but I would like to hear even a little."

She stared at me for a long moment and she seemed to relax a little.

Bonnie:

_Lie. Lie if you have to. _I nodded and looked down at the floor. I felt his gaze on me.

"Almost all my ancestors worked for a rich vampire family, that's all really. We're nothing special. She's was just trying to be nice."

I didn't want to look at him. I hope he was convinced with what I said.

After a moment he said, "It's okay, Bonnie, I won't press anything from you."

His tone told me he knew I was lying. _Crap. _

"Um…excuse me, lord Damon? My apologies for interrupting." Elena said from the garden door.

We turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Chef Daniel sent me to tell you that dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"Good, thank you, Elena. Please notify Princess Katherine to join me then."

"Yes, my lord. Excuse me." she said, tipsied, and left.

Damon stood up and went to the door. I was about to follow behind him when he stopped at the garden door. I paused and waited.

"Bonnie, I want you to know something that I mean with total sincerity."

I nodded, listening.

"You can come to me for anything. I'll be there for you. I promise."

During Dinner:

I couldn't stop thinking about what Damon said. Even as I listened to their conversation as they ate. Katherine acted very sweet with Damon and their servants but I knew the real Katherine. She was nothing but a selfish bitch. I bet she had to do something with the fire. I wouldn't blame her grandparents for not wanting to see her. She should be the witch in the house.

"I bet your mother would be just as a wonderful person as you, my lady." Damon said.

"Thank you. She was a an incredible woman. Helping everyone. She had a big heart and…" she trailed off and I couldn't help but be curious about why she did. I peeked around the corner and I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I saw she "wanted to cry".

"My apologies, my lady, I shouldn't have brought her up." Damon said, getting up and going over to her to hold her hand.

I felt anger and jealously flow through me harshly. _Faker. _

"Forgive me, lord Damon, I must be tried from my trip."

"I'll accompany you to your room."

"You're too kind, my lord."

Damon held her gently by the arm and watched them silently as they began to pass me. Katherine's eyes met mine and I swore I saw a smirk. I watched them as they began to head up the stairs. Katherine suddenly looked like she was going to fall down and Damon quickly held her up by the waist. I felt my hands clench in anger when her hand wrapped around his waist. I wanted to punch her so bad.

Awhile passed and Damon came downstairs from the bedroom Katherine was staying in. He looked worried as he came down. When he saw me he motioned me over. I quickly went over.

"Bonnie I need a favor of you. You're the one I really trust in this place." he said.

I nodded. "Of course, my lord. Anything."

He gave me a small, tried smile. "I would appreciate it for you would look over lady Katherine for me while you're here during the day. She needs help, right now more than normal because she's still emotional and I'm sure she can use the company because you're a woman too. Would you do that for me?"

_What the-? Nooooo! Why me? _

I managed a smile. "Of course, my lord."

He did something, I'd never forget. He leaned down and gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I owe you."

I couldn't speak, I was floating in the sky.

"I'm going to bed early. You can go home early too if you'd like. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night and thank you again…for everything."

I watched, still in a daze, as he went up the stairs again and in the direction of his room. _I love you, Damon Salvatore. More than you'll ever know. Sweet dreams. _

Note: Hope you all liked! I'm sorry for the wait but the internet is not working very well but thank goodness it is right now so I decided to finish this chapter! I thank you all very much again for all your love and support for this story! Love, hugs, and cookies for every single one of you guys! For the ones who know me from my old username (teenagehyperness15), I don't plan to stop this story like "The Things I Get Myself Into" so don't worry!


	4. Suspicious

Secrets

Chapter 4

Bonnie:

My house was 15 minutes away from Damon's mansion. I walked but the good thing was it was a safe neighborhood. I unlocked the front door of the house and stepped inside, closing and locking it behind me. I dropped my bag with my work clothes on the floor and went to see Grams in her room. I knocked gently on the door.

"Come in, honey." she answered.

I opened the door and I gasped. Grams was standing at the window, looking out.

"Grams, you shouldn't be out of bed!" I protested and went over to her. I pulled gently on her arm.

"Oh honey you worry too much about me." she said, smiling at me.

"Well I do and you're going to make me worry more if you worsen your condition! The doctor said-"

"Oh that dreadful man." she sighed. "He doesn't know anything. Our magic can do better than vitamins and all that."

"Even so you must get back to bed. Please, grams."

She nodded, surrendering and I led her back into bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Need anything? How do you feel?" I asked, concerned.

"Darlin' I'm fine! Really, you're going to get grey hair too soon if you keep worrying."

"I just want you to be alright, grams. I should start looking for a helper because I don't like for you to be here alone and getting up by yourself to prepare your dinner and supper. I don't think-"

She held up a hand for silence. I closed my mouth but kept a stubborn look on my face.

"I am 67 years old. You are…how old?"

I rolled my eyes. "Grams-"

"Answer the question."

"19."

"You shouldn't be the one taking care of me all the time. I promised your mother I would protect you with everything I had from harm."

"Yeah but things changed when you got sick, grams. I want to help you. That's why I got a job and-"

"I don't your work hours, hon."

I hesitated. "I don't like them either but-"

"A young woman of your age should be in school, not working. That's a man job!"

"I don't have a man yet grams."

"Well you're not going to get anyone soon with that job of yours. A cook? You're so much more than to be cooking for cold blooded, dreadful creatures!"

"Vampires aren't the only ones that go there, grams. Anyway, most people are nice."

Grams stared into my eyes for a long time. I got a little uneasy and I cleared my throat, looking away. I stood up. "So you don't want anything?"

"Bonnie look at me."

I swallowed thickly but I didn't look at her.

"I would like for you to obey, please!"

I slowly looked at her and I wished I hadn't. I saw suspicious thoughts written on her face. She knows something was wrong.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" she asked.

I couldn't tell her. I couldn't. We need the money. I can't find any spell that will help me and there's too many old books in the house. I need this job and if I have to lie, grams forgive me, I will.

"No."

Grandma:

Bonnie wasn't telling me something. I don't like it when she hides things from me. She's my only granddaughter and I love her so much. Tense silence stretched between us.

"So since you don't want anything, I guess. I'm going to head to bed." she said.

"You're not going to eat anything first?"

"I ate before I came home. Thanks, grams and goodnight. Call if you need anything. You know I'm next door."

"Goodnight, child."

I watched her as she went out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed heavily and got into a comfortable position. _Spirits, keep my granddaughter safe. I have a feeling she's lying about her job. I can see it in her eyes. Whatever she it, keep her safe from harm since I'm not as much help as I use to be._

Bonnie:

I hated lying to grams but I have to. I get paid well for the doctors, medicine, and other necessities. After showering and putting on my night gown, I got my diary under the bed and got under the covers to write my nightly entry.

Wednesday, September 22nd of 1864

Dear Diary,

Another day after work with gorgeous King Damon. Though you'll never believe what he did today. He kissed me on my forehead! He did! It felt heavenly! He's so caring, so warm. He's nothing like what the rumors and politics say. The kiss made my whole life. It made the anger towards that bitch Katherine go away. She acted all emotional with the memory of her mother and almost made Damon carry her to her room when she "almost fainted". It was ridiculous! Changing the subject, grams is suspicious about my job. Like you know, I'm telling her I'm a cook in a restaurant that I made up called "Pancake Factory". I can't tell her what I'm really doing. If she found out that I'm working for the vampire King of Italy, she'll freak and she'll send me to school and not want me to take care of her and who knows what else! So I have to lie for my and her sake. I pray every night for grams to get well. Well I'm off to sleep. Another day of work tomorrow. Goodnight.

I closed my diary and placed it and the feather in its place. I heard grams start to cough next door. I was about to head to the door when she said, "I'm alright, child, go to sleep." I kept an ear out and the coughing stopped suddenly.

"Want some-"

"I have some here, thank you. Goodnight."

"Alright…goodnight."

I went to clean my teeth before going back under the covers. I listened for any signs of discomfort from grams. Awhile passed and nothing came. Then soft snoring was heard and I smiled. I leaned over and blew out the candles on my night stand and I fluffed my pillow. I laid down on my right side to face the window and look out into the darkness. I began to think of my parents. I missed them so much. I didn't have painting or any kind of memory of them.

I always felt an ache in my heart when I saw little girls holding their parents hands during my trip to the food market. Father died when while mother was pregnant with me. He was coming home from work on foot when someone killed him for the money he had on him. Mother died giving birth to me. I blame myself sometimes for it but grams says not to. Can't help it though. It's not like I asked to be born. I didn't realize this was affecting me until I felt a warm tear drop sliding down my cheek. I wiped it away closed my eyes. I didn't want to think of such things anymore. I fell asleep not long after.

Note: Yeah I wanted to make a chapter to see how things are at home. Hope you like the chapter even though I know it's not happy lolz but it's going to be get better! Don't forget to review awesome fans! *happy face*


	5. Katherine's Hatred

Secrets

Chapter 5

Note: Thank you all again for so many hits! TVD rocks!! Woooooo!!

Thank you buddie bookwormgrl101 for giving me such an awesome idea for Stefi poo! *triple excited face*

Damon:

_Bonnie should have been here two hours ago. _I paced back and forth in my office. _Maybe something happened with her grandmother. _There was a knock on the door and I stopped pacing. I sensed Lady Katherine from behind the door. I went over to it and opened it.

"Good morning, Lady Katherine, how was your first night?"

She smiled brightly. "Amazing. I slept like a baby and I told you, my lord, to just

I smiled back with a little force. Bonnie's tardiness was affecting me more than it should.

"Is something wrong, my lord?"

I shook my head. "Please, call me Damon and no everything's fine I was just thinking about…something. Would you like some breakfast?"

A glint in her eye appeared when I said that. "Anyone you recommend?"

I hesitated. "My servants aren't meals, Katherine, my apologies but if you'd we can go out and find someone."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously. "You have affection for your servants, don't you?"

"No. I just treat them with respect. You give as you receive. Let's go downstairs and see what we can do about your breakfast."

Bonnie:

_I'm so dead! Damon counted on me! I've never been late before! _I had overslept. I guess I was too tired to wake up on time. I got a quick shower and dressed into my work uniform. I got my bag with some money and went out of my room.

"I'm going to work, gramms! Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"It was fine as always, dear! Go to work, I don't want you get in more trouble with your boss!"

"Alright! Take your medicine and stay in bed, you hear?"

"I'm not 4!"

I smiled and shook my head and I was out the door, locking it behind me.

I paused when I stood outside. I was scared for her. What if I came home and she was…gone? How could I live with myself for leaving her alone so much? Maybe I should just send a note to work saying an apology but I had an emergency today.

"Go to work, Bonnie! I'll be fine!" grams yelled from inside. _How does she do that? _I stood out on the porch for a moment longer.

"Don't make me come out there! I'll stand up!"

"Alright, alright! No threats, grams!"

I sighed and began to walk quickly to work, not wanting to arrive sweaty.

Katherine:

I felt so in triumph when I convinced Damon to agree on letting me feed on one of his servants.

"Which one?" he asked.

I wanted to see how he reacted to my choice. "How about that adorable little redhead…oh…what was her name?…oh, Bonnie."

His face went into shock. "K-Katherine, I don't think-"

"My lord, Bonnie is here. Do I let her in?" Mary, one of my servants asked.

"Yes, Mary, thank you." Damon said.

She tipsied and excused herself.

"I have to go greet her." Damon said quickly and headed for the entrance. I watched him with a serious face. _Mmm…I'm not liking this. _No one knows about me watching Damon and Bonnie's last moment together last night. I couldn't believe he would actually kiss her on the forehead like some…precious child! I got so angry I couldn't sleep until hours later. _Does matter anymore though. There's going to be a Queen in this country and it's going to be me. Damon will be mine in the end. My beauty and power will never compare to that retched witch's. I need her get her out of here…but how? _I thought about revealing her secret but that would happen later. I had to torture her, make Damon lost confidence in her, make her lose the job as his servant. The problem is I couldn't think of anything good enough for me to make it happen but it's alright. I had all the time in the world. I headed for the entrance.

Bonnie:

"I'm so so sorry, my lord! It won't happen again-"

Before I could finish, he grabbed my hands. "What happened to you?"

I lost my train of thought for a moment. I blushed a little when our hands touched.

"I…well you see, the thing was-"

"How did those happen?"

"Huh?"

I looked down and I frowned when I saw bruises and cuts on my arms. _You tell me._

"I…I don't know, my lord." I replied, honestly.

"Please, tell me. Did someone hurt you?"

"Oh no, no, no! I fell."

He frowned, unconvinced. "You fell?"

"I was running when I took a shortcut through the woods but it's not big deal. I didn't even feel when it happened!"

He kept looking at me and then at my arms. "We should clean that up. Come on."

"Damon I'm very surprised about you." Katherine said from behind Damon. Damon turned around to look at her. "What?"

"Well you treat that girl like a jewel! She's not going to die from a few cuts and bruises on her arm!"

"Not now." he said firmly and he pulled at my hand and he took me into the mansion so he could clean up my arms. When I passed Lady Katherine, she have me a deathly glare. I looked away and I couldn't help but feel a little triumph.

Damon took me to his room and motioned for me to sit on his bed. I blushed and sat on it. When he went into the bathroom, I looked around with amazement. Painting of all sorts were on the wall and the room smelled of polished wood. I felt the sheets on the bed and I realized it was silk. The bed was big enough for almost 4 people. What interested me the most was the big bookshelf at the other end of the room. I mean, I loved to read and he had a huge library down stairs, why would he put a collection in his room? I wanted to go see what they were about. I jumped when I felt a hand on my mine. I turned to stare into a big pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

His gaze went to where mine was seconds ago and he chuckled.

"Shakespeare and others famous writings."

I nodded. "Shakespeare is good."

"So. È il mio favorito." (I know. He's my favorite.)

"What's your favorite that he made?"

"I'll make you deal."

Damon placed a towel in warm looking water and gently pressed it to my cut. I hissed a little in pain but it went away as quickly.

"What kind of deal, my lord?"

"Tell me the truth about your wounds and I'll tell you my favorite Shakespeare work."

He cleaned all the cuts and wrapped a bandage over them and the bruises.

"You swear?" he asked.

"I swear, my lord, I wouldn't lie to you."

As soon as those words left me, I regretted them, remembering my secret.

"Then I guess that means it's my turn. My favorite is A Summer's Day. You can laugh if you want."

"No, my lord, I would never."

He smiled at me. "Katherine was right."

I froze. "…huh?"

"You are special."

Katherine:

My fangs had lengthen in pure anger as I listened through the door the entire time. _Ugh! Stupid witch! I hate her, I hate her! I want to kill her, tear her to pieces with my hands! She can't have him! I. Won't. Let. Her. You better be careful Bonnie, your days won't be getting any better. _

Note: Dun dun duuuuuuuun! O_O

Bet I'm making you all want to jump into the story some how and kill her! Lolz! Well I hope you all like the chapter awesome peoples! Don't forget to review! I wanted to make Stefan appear in this chapter but I'll just make him come into the picture in the next chappie! *excited face*


	6. Tea

Secrets

Chapter 6

Note: Okay for this chapter, we're going to have 2 things going on. 1: Stefan will be the in chappie (*happy dance*) and 2 Katherine's first evil deed will kinda be in this chappie but you won't see what I have truly want Katherine to do until next chappie cause you'll be confused in the end (I think). Anyway, enjoy!

Katherine:

I couldn't take their happy laughs and stupid talk any longer so I went out into Damon's garden to check out what kind of flowers he had to take my mind of them two. I walked around in the open trail and I looked down at all the different kinds. He had almost every kind planted. I froze in step when a similar scent filled my nose. _No way. I don't believe he can have it here. _I followed the scent until I found its source. My eyes widened in shock. Vervain plants. The vampire's highest weakest if not careful or happens to lose his or her sun protecting ring. I stood staring at it for a long moment. I jumped out of my daze when my ears picked up on Damon and the witch's conversation.

"Umm this is going to sound a little strange but…I want you to come with me to this business meeting I'm going to in a few hours."

"O-oh? I see."

"You don't have to come, it's not an order but I would really like you to come because I would feel I have support with me."

_How lovely. _I thought sourly.

"I would love to go with you…but who would stay with Lady Katherine?"

"I'll have one of the other servants take care of her."

"Oh, well then I'll go, my lord."

"I'll tell Mary she'll be in charge of Katherine while we're gone…"

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. I was too busy, smiling when I thought about a great plan to getting that stupid girl out of here.

I was so lost in my triumph I didn't hear someone calling out to me.

A moment later, I felt a hand gently on my arm. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at a blonde servant. She took her hand away.

"Lady Katherine, Bonnie seems to be looking for you. I told her I would help her find you."

I nodded, giving her a big smile. I was in such a great mood.

"Tell her to meet me in my room, please. I need to prepare for my shower." I said and headed for the garden door.

Bonnie:

I was about to head for the garden when I saw Katherine coming through it and, without looking in m direction, went up the stairs. I was about to call for her when Elena came through the door and came up to me.

"She told me to tell you to meet her in her room. She's going to prepare for her shower."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright, thank you, Elena."

I was about to head for the stairs when she grabbed my hand. I looked at her in question. She looked nervous about something.

"Bonnie I don't know if I'm being paranoid or not but I want to tell you something."

I nodded. "Okay, what's wrong?"

She hesitated. "Umm…well you see I was calling out to her when I found her in the garden but it seemed she didn't hear me. I thought maybe she was ignoring me so I went over to her and got her attention. Before I did, I paused. She didn't notice me as I came to her side. She seemed lost in a deep daydream but the creepy smile on her…it just…" she shivered. "It was scary, Bonnie."

I frowned in confusion. "What do you think she was thinking about?"

She held onto my arm harder. "Like she was planning something evil."

Elena:

Bonnie just told me I was being paranoid but there was something in her eyes that said she believed me but I didn't want to press her into anything. She thanked me before going up the stairs to Lady Katherine's room. From the first time I saw that girl, I felt something bad. I thought maybe I was just jealous of her or something but I realize now it wasn't. I don't know if she plans to hurt Bonnie or someone else in this place but I hope someone can stop her before it's too late. I went to the kitchen to see if someone needed help with anything. I stepped into the kitchen and froze with surprise. Matt Honeycutt, the boy I was deep in love with, was standing in front of the faucet, washing dishes. He glanced over and smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

"Hey, Elena, good to see you." he said.

I blushed. "Thanks, it's good to see you too."

We stood there for a moment. I felt like an idiot.

"Did you need something?" he asked, chuckling.

"Oh-no-well-no! I don't need anything, thanks! I wanted to see if I could be useful in here."

"Well if you'd like you can help me dry."

I gave him a shy smile and nodded. I went over next to him and started to dry the dishes off with a towel.

There was another moment of silence.

"Sooo how have you been?" he asked.

"G-good. You?"

"Very good."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I almost dropped the dish when I saw him staring at me when he said that. I blushed more. _God, I'm lame. _Matt chuckled.

"I'm so glad you're here, Elena, you always make my day special."

I placed the dried dishes on the dish holder, not able to say a word as his words sank in.

Another moment of silence.

"I'm not bothering you or anything, am I?" he asked.

"No of course not." I replied quickly.

"Oh good, I thought I was because you seemed quiet and didn't say anything about my compliments."

"Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

"Not only about the compliments."

He stopped washing and looked at me, confused.

I took a deep breath. "About always being happy to see me."

He stared at me for a moment. I couldn't meet his eye.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Because nobody else is. They never are."

Matt placed down the dish and he wiped his hands. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him.

"Then they must be pretty stupid."

That made me smile. For real. Matt pulled me in for a hug and my eyes widened. I slowly hugged him back and placed my cheek on his shoulder. I inhaled him and he smelled of that sweet cologne he always had on. We stayed like this for awhile. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Bonnie:

When I knocked on Katherine's door, she called for me to come in. I closed the door behind me and I she called me into the bathroom. There was already warm water in the tub. She was standing with her back to me.

"Help me undress, please." she said. I felt a little awkward doing this but when I got her dress off, I looked anywhere but at her. I heard her go into the tub and she sighed when she sat down.

"Anything else you need, my lady?" I asked.

She didn't answer for a few seconds. Her face went blank.

"Before you leave with Damon, I want you to prepare me some tea. I saw some herbs I took interest in Damon's garden that I want added in it. I'll show them to you after my shower."

"Yes, my lady."

I had a strange feeling about this but then she wanted the tea for her so she couldn't be planning anything.

After she was done washing herself and all, I helped her get dressed into an expensive light blue looking dress and raised her hair into a bun after letting it dry.

Damon:

I went to go find Elena, after getting some paperwork done. I sensed her in the kitchen with Matt. When I stepped inside I saw them smiling and talking and putting away the dishes. Bonnie was boiling something on the other end of the kitchen.

"Elena." I called. She turned and quickly came over. Matt turned to stare for a second before went back to what he was doing. Bonnie turned to stare at us.

"Yes, my lord." Elena said.

"I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Is there a dress you can let Bonnie borrow for today?"

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. So did Bonnie's.

"Umm…yeah I can search for something at home.""We're leaving in two hours so I would appreciate if you could go now."

"No problem. I'll be back then."

Elena excused herself and left quickly for the front door. I heard Bonnie sigh.

"You don't have to do this, my lord. I'm fine with the way I look."

"Well we can't have you with me in work clothes. You're my special guest."

I can see her blush when I said that. I smiled a little. I walked over to her and looked curiously inside the pot. She was boiling some kind of light brown liquid.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tea that Lady Katherine asked me to do for her before I leave."

I nodded. "Alright. Tell Elena to help you with changing and all. I have to go get ready myself."

"Yes, my lord."

I was about to turn when the aroma filled my nose. I frowned slightly in disgust. It didn't smell pleasant.

"What kind of tea is this?" I asked.

She shrugged. "She wanted me to put some herbs she saw in your garden."

I stared at the liquid for a moment in thought. I nodded and excused myself before leaving the kitchen.

Bonnie:

The tea was ready a few minutes later and I poured it into a big cup. I turned off the fire.

"Matt when Elena comes back tell me I'm with the Lady." I said.

He gave me a teasing captain salute. "Sure."

I went with the steaming cup up the stairs and to her door. I knocked and went in when I got her permission. I closed the door behind me.

"Your tea, my lady." I said. She was lying on the bed and she sat up. I gave her the cup and she looked down at me for a few seconds then she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, Bonnie." she said sweetly. _Weird. _

She blew on her tea for a moment and took a sip.

"Need…anything else, my lady?" I asked a little awkwardly.

"No I'm fine for now. You know, Bonnie, I have a feeling things are going to get a lot better for me."

"Why makes you say that?"

She shrugged but kept that sweet smile of hers on. "You'll see for yourself."

A long, tense, silence swept between us. She kept on staring at me with that too sweet smile while she took small sips of her tea. I jumped when someone knocked on the door. I went and opened it. Elena stood with there with a red dress in her arms along with a little black bag.

"I'm here with the things." she said.

"Oh…umm okay. My lady, I'm going to get ready-"

"Go do what you have to do, Bonnie, I don't mind."

I nodded and excused myself. Elena did the same and I went quickly out the door and closed the door.

Once inside another room, Elena closed and locked the door behind her.

"Brought some shoes too. And a little make up so you won't look so pale."

"I'm not that pale!"

"Alright so undress."

I sighed and nodded. I took off my maid clothes and Elena threw my the dress. I looked it over.

"Sure it's going to fit? You're taller than me." I said.

"It's actually my sister's--oh don't look at me like that! Just put it on!"

"Alright, alright."

I placed it on and I was shocked to find it fit my perfectly.

"Perfect fit. I'm good." Elena said proudly. "Next will be hair-"

"No! I want my curls loose!"

"Oh come on! Let me just put it up for today! You always have the same hairstyle!"

"No!"

"Alright, alright but you're going to let me do makeup!"

"…Fine."

"Sit on the bed, please."

I did like she told me and she got out her stuff. She placed some blush on and just gave me some lipstick.

"Done!"

"That's all?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, you don't need a lot because you're naturally beautiful! You just needed some pink blush and red lipstick and…ta da!"

I got up and went to look in the mirror. I gasped. _Whoa I almost don't recognize myself. _I've never been the one for make up and fancy dresses. Since I work here 6 days a week and spend most of my free time going to groceries and taking care of grams.

"Try the shoes on."

I looked down next to me and stepped into the red shoes. It was a little weird feeling because it had a little bit of a heel under it but it wasn't unbearable.

There was a knock on the door. "Ladies, you almost done?"_Hehe. Ladies. Sounds so amazing coming from him. _

"Come on in, my lord!" Elena said.

I blushed hard in embarrassment and panic. _What if he doesn't like how I look? _The door opened and I swallowed thickly. I turned around but kept my eyes on the floor. I saw Damon's feet in my floor view.

"My, my. You look stunning." he said sincerely.

I couldn't get anymore red if I could. "T-thank you, my lord."

He chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed, cara. You shouldn't be."

I took courage and looked at him. He was smiling. I looked over at Elena and saw her smiling. Damon's gaze suddenly went to the open doorway.

"He's here. We have to get going now." he said seriously, losing his smile.

"Yes, my lord."

"One thing before we leave."

"Yes?"

"We can't have any form of kind affection. It's not that I don't want to, it's because it's now allowed between two different…" he trailed off, looking at me, hoping I would understand.

It did hurt a little but like he said, it wasn't his rule. "I understand perfectly."

He nodded and looked over at Elena. "Thank you for everything. I owe you one."

"No you don't. Bonnie is my good friend and I'd do anything for her."

The corner of Damon's lips turned up for a second before it disappeared.

"Let's go."

He turned and went out the door. I looked over at Elena, nervously.

"I'm a little scared." I admitted. She came over to me and gripped my arms.

"Don't be. He's going to be there. Now go."

I nodded and smiled. She let me go and followed behind as we went out the door and down the stairs. I saw Damon talking to someone who was being blocked out of my view by the door.

"Been awhile." Damon said, smirking.

"Well I couldn't help but accompany a old friend to an important meeting."

"Don't flatter. You were invited, too."

"Yeah but-"

Elena stayed at a distance and I went to Damon's side. My eyes widened when I saw who Damon was talking to. It was a male vampire about the same age as Damon. He could have been his twin if it wasn't for the stranger's wavy hair and deep emerald eyes. He was very gorgeous like Damon too. Though my heart will belong to my master. His black bangs were in his eyes and he looked down at me with curiosity.

He wore an expensive two piece black suit like Damon did, except Damon sleeked his hair back.

"Bonnie I would like to introduce you to Master Stefan Bortolotti. He's an old friend of mine from childhood." Damon said.

I smiled politely at him and tipsied. "It's not to meet you, my lord."

He smiled back. Except his had more meaning than just being polite. He took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Pleasure is all mine, Lady Bonnie."

His gentle fingers lingered on my hand and I looked at him from the corner of my eye and he didn't look approving of Stefan's move. When he finally let my hand go, Damon announced if we didn't hurry we were going to be late. Stefan agreed and he led us to his car. He walked next to Damon and went to his car to open the door for me. I let out a small shaky sigh and smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said when I reached the door and got in. Damon got in after me and I swore Damon growled lowly when Stefan closed the door and came over to sit on my other side.

"To the Florence meeting hall please, Henry." Stefan called.

"Yes, my lord."

The car began forward and I looked at Damon out of the corner of my eye. He had a serious expression on.

"So Damon, how are you related to this pretty lady?" Stefan asked.

"She's working for me. Why do you ask?"

I couldn't help but blush a little. I folded my hands together nervously in my lap.

"I would really like to buy her from you."

Note: Wow that was a kinda hard chapter to write! Well don't forget to review and tell me what ya think! And again I thank bookwormgrl101 for her Stefan idea! Stefan being a master and wanting to buy Bonnie is an awesome idea! And don't forget peoples that the new Vampire Diaries book "Shadow Souls" is coming out in 11 days! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *triple excited face and happy dance*


	7. Meeting

Secrets

Chapter 7

Note: Omg, peps thank you so much for all your reading and reviews! I'm so grateful and happy! Alright so randomlittleme asked is Stefan was a vampire. Yes he is, sorry if I confused you guys or something for not mentioning it in Bonnie's thoughts. Also I explained to randomlittleme that Stefan is like more confident in himself than in the book series. A little like Damon, I'm not sure but Damon will be serious and all that in the future… hopefully so yeah just wanted to explain that. Thanks again peps and enjoy the chapter!

Damon:

Every inch of my body froze with sudden anger. _How dare he say that! Bonnie is mine! _I was a little scared of my sudden thoughts. I've never really felt anything else for Bonnie but friendly emotions…sometimes. I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible and tried to act a little dumb.

"I'm sorry?"

Stefan smirked. "I want to buy Bonnie from you."

"…Why?"

"Something about her that…I like."

I saw Bonnie shiver in nervousness. Her face a little pale.

"I'm sorry, Stef but I'm afraid it's not a good idea for me to let a hard worker go. She's done well around the house."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes so my apologies but my answer is no."

I never once glanced at him while I spoke. I was afraid I would do something stupid. Like punch him in the face. I felt his gaze on my face, studying me with such an intense observation. I kept my face blank.

"I see." he said after a long moment. "No worries."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and I saw his face had lost all amusement. It was serious with his gaze straight ahead.

I saw Bonnie look up at me. I gave her a short nod of reassurance. She nodded and looked down at her hands. We were quiet for the rest of the ride.

Stefan:

_Mmm…something's not right. He almost looked jealous for a second when I told him I wanted to buy the cute red head from him. _

Few minutes later, Henry announced we had arrived. I looked out the window at the people passing and I saw the meeting hall behind them. Henry made a turn and he parked in front of the building. Some of the other masters such as master Alexander Kantor from Germany and master Chen Shizomona from China were outside, talking, their expressions serious. _So it's going to be that kind of meeting again. _I got out of the car and waited to help Bonnie out but I saw Damon was already helping her out from the other side. I closed the door a little roughly and went to Henry's window and bended down a little. "Come for us in about 5 hours. I know how long these meeting take."

"Yes, my lord."

I nodded and straightened up and heading for the stairs. Damon was already talking with master Chen and Alexander with Bonnie three steps behind him like a servant with respect would be. As I was arriving, master Chen glanced my way.

"Ahh master Stefan, pleasure to see you as always. How's Spain?"

"Splendid as always, master Chen. How's your land?"

"Getting through, thank my ancestors. Do you know what this meeting is about?"

Damon, Bonnie, and both masters were now looking at me.

"Yes but we should let master Enu Ballo tell you what's going on."

They nodded and Bonnie just looked down at the street at the walking civilians. We went inside. Damon sat next to Bonnie. I was on Damon's other side followed my master Alexander and Chen. Almost ever master from Europe was in the same place. Half an hour later, master Enu from Africa stepped in front of us all. He looked from side to side at all of the masters.

"Welcome, region masters and friends. I'm glad you can join us today for this very important and serious meeting that I want to discuss with you all."

I looked over at Bonnie from the corner of my eye. She was nervous looking but she kept her ease, waiting to what master Enu wanted to say. I looked back down at the African master. He cleared his throat and raised a hand to silence the curious whispers that here heard between other masters around us.

"The witches are becoming stronger." he said.

Loud, shocked whispered were heard. _I'm not surprised. _

"How?" one master asked from somewhere below.

"That's what we're investigating. My region was almost dominated over by those people and as punishment we had to kill almost every one of them. I've gotten letters from the United States, Poland, Sweden, Iraq, Etc telling me the same thing."

"What should we do then?" master Chen asked.

Enu looked up at him. "That depends on each of us but if you're asking for my opinion, master Shizomona, I'd say search and destroy."

I heard a gasp from Bonnie. I looked over at her and saw her trembling. Damon was already holding her hand, whispering something in her ear. She nodded.

"I'm fine." I heard her stammer. _Why didn't I notice it before?_

Bonnie:

_Search and destroy? Omg, omg, no, no, no this isn't happening! Dear god, no! _I felt sweat gathering on my forehead.

"Master Damon." the man from down below called out.

"Yes, master Enu?"

"I've heard you're a great warrior and never lost a battle. So I'm asking you, do you agree with me or not?"

_He's gonna say no. He's gonna say no._

"Not meaning to insult you, master Enu but I'm sure there can be other measures we can use besides violence. I'm been through it more than I should have."

There was a long shocked silence. Everyone looked at Damon and then down at the Enu. Enu looked very shocked before his face went back to seriousness. He cleared his throat and nodded. "I understand."

He looked away from Damon and continued to talk to everyone in general.

I didn't pay attention. I couldn't help but look over at Damon with amazement.

He looked at me then frowned slightly in confusion. I looked away, trying hard not to show my smile. The meeting ended hours early and as we headed out, Damon was asked by masters to talk to them about business and the meeting. I kept my distance and looked around at other things. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face Stefan.

"Feel better?" he asked, smirking.

I tensed a little. "Oh…yes. Thank you.""Lady Bonnie, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course, my lord."

"What's your opinion witches?"

_Oh. Crap. _It took a lot from me not to react to that. He waited for my answer.

"I think that they're people who want to be free."

He studied my face for a moment, taking what I said in.

"Would you give them that freedom if you had the power to do so?"

_What is he trying to do? Hopefully he doesn't suspect of me. _

"I don't know how to answer that, my lord. I've…never met one in my life."

He nodded. "I have."

"Oh? Interesting…when? That is, if I may ask."

"I'm looking at one right now."

Note: *runs away from bombs, torches, buzukas, etc.* Don't hate me, I would never let Bonnie die! Don't forget to review, peps! Thankies! Happy face!


	8. Cold Side of Damon

Secrets

Chapter 8

Note: I didn't update until now because of homework and because I didn't feel confident that the chapter will be good enough. I still don't think it is but I looked over it and thought it over and all that. So I'm sorry if the Katherine got poisoned part isn't what you expected (in a bad way) but I did my best. So enjoy the chapter and by the way, I'm using Bonnie's POV for this whole chapter.

Bonnie:

I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. But if I did, I'd leave grams alone. My hands began to shake and my mouth went very dry. I couldn't swallow. I looked around to check if anybody was listening to our conversation. No one was. I looked back at Stefan.

"…E-exc-cuse m-me?" I chocked out.

Stefan lost his smirk. "Don't worry, red, nothing going to come falling out from these lips…that is…"

_Oh no. He wants something. _He grinned slightly when I knew what he was talking about.

"I have an idea about what you think I want. I have to tell you, you're wrong."

I swallowed and narrowed my eyes. "Then?"

"This isn't a good time to be talking about this anymore. I'll see you later."

With that, he turned away and headed off to talk to a region master. I stood there, shocked, angry, and very scared.

"Bonne, you don't look so good." I heard Damon's voice next to me. The concern in his voice should have comfort me. Instead, the dread went even higher until I thought I was going to faint.

"Let's go. It was a bad idea to bring you here, my deepest apologies."

I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. He didn't know what was going to be said today. I felt Damon's hand on my shoulder as he began to lead me away.

"Stefan, I'm taking Bonnie home myself. Thank you for the ride here."

"You don't want me to take you guys home?"

"No, we'll be fine."

Damon led me away. Damon said his quick good byes to everyone. When we reached the bottom of the stairs he said, "Excuse me for this."

I yelped in surprise when I was suddenly in Damon's arms like a bride and he ran. I wrapped my arm around him and closed my eyes, not wanting to see everything fly by me or I might throw up all over him. It seem to last only a moment before Damon was walking. I opened my eyes and looked around me and saw we had arrived back at the mansion. Elena came running desperately when she saw us arrive.

"Lord Damon! Katherine has been poisoned!"

My eyes widened in shock. Damon placed me down on the ground.

"Poisoned? How? By who?" Damon demanded.

"I don't know! I went upstairs to see if she needed anything and I found her on the floor, unconscious!"

Damon quickly ran into the house. Elena looked at me. I stood there, trying to breath. This was all too much for me right now.

"Are you…" she trailed off and caught me before I fell.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"I want to go home. I want to go home." I mumbled.

"Alright, we'll get you home, just don't black out on me!"

I nodded weakly. Elena took me inside.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled from upstairs once we got inside the mansion. He didn't sound happy.

I looked up the stairs to see Damon's serious face.

"She's not feeling good right now-"

Damon cut Elena off. "You have some explaining to do, Bonnie!"

It took me only a few seconds for everything to make sense. _The tea. _

I frowned and jerked away from Elena. "I didn't do anything, my lord."

"Elena come take care of Lady Katherine. Bonnie, I'll meet you in my office."

He walked down the hall. I moved towards the stairs and I suddenly Matt was at my side.

"Let me help you." he said.

I looked at him for a few seconds and I nodded. He helped me up the stairs. When we reached the top, I told him I'd go on my way from there. I walked carefully down the hall to Damon's office. My heart was ready to explode. I paused at a window and saw the sun was setting. I hoped grams was okay.

"Bonnie!" Damon called, a little impatient.

I kept on walking and I knocked on the office door. He called for me to come in. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

I walked over and stood in front of his desk. It took everything of me to look into his face. _You shouldn't be afraid. You didn't poison the bitch. _

"Please tell me you didn't do it." Damon said, looking into my eyes.

"Do you honestly think I could try to kill someone, my lord?"

He didn't respond. He kept staring. I didn't look away.

"You know me, my lord. I'm not a killer. I would never hurt or try to kill someone if it wasn't for self defense. I did the tea exactly how she told me to!"

I didn't realize I had raised my voice but Damon didn't seem to mind.

"Bonnie, I want to believe you but I saw you making the tea. You gave her the tea yourself didn't you?"

"Yes I did but I didn't put anything else I shouldn't have or she didn't tell me to. I'm innocent and you know it. I can stare at you in the face and tell you I. didn't. do. It."

Damon stared at me for a long, long moment and his eyes softened. He looked away, out the window to the side with a tried look on his face.

"I believe you, Bonnie. I believe you."

"I don't know how she…" she trailed off. didn't tell me what they were called and-. I gasped. He looked at me.

"What is it?"

"She…she…poisoned herself."

His eyes widened. "Why would she do that?"

I bit my lip. "Because she doesn't like me very much. She wanted it to look like I did it."

He got up from his chair and walked around his desk and past me. He threw open the door and went down the hall. It took a few seconds for me to react. I raced after him, scared about what he was going to do. Half down the hall, I heard Damon's yelling coming from Katherine's room. When I reached the room, he was yelling at Elena who seemed to be protecting Katherine with her body.

"My lord, you need to calm down! She's very ill!" Elena begged. "Bonnie! Thank goodness! Tell him not to throw her out!"

_Throw her out? _"What?"

"She's nothing but a filthy lair, trying to make me lose confidence in Bonnie. Being her friend, I'm suggest to switch sides and get out of the way." Damon said firmly.

"B-but we need to hear what she has to say first!" Elena protested.

"Don't make me force you out of the way, Elena. I don't want to use force on a lady!"

"Katherine is a lady!"

"Not anymore."

Damon grabbed Elena by the side of her arms and placed her to the side. Damon was reaching for Katherine and I immediately stepped in.

"Hold on a second, my lord! She may be the bad person here but I agree with what Elena said. It would be a good idea for you to hear what's really happened."

Damon paused and looked back at me in surprise and confusion.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

I nodded.

He growled but nodded. "Fine but I need to feed first. I won't be long."

As he passed, I saw his were blacker than normal, if it was possible.

When he went out the door, we didn't hear him again. I rubbed my temples.

"How long has she been unconsciousness?" I asked.

"Well I saw she's not truly…unconsciousness. She can respond to touch but she's very weak."

I went over to Katherine and looked down at her. She let out a soft whimper every few seconds. Her whole body was twitching.

"Looks like your plan failed." I said at her, not caring if Elena was in the room. "Damon believes I didn't do it. You're not as smart as I thought."

Her hands suddenly grasped the sheets underneath and dug her nails into them. She twisted her hand and she ripped the piece of sheet from the bed.

"Oh my god." Elena whispered in realization.

"You were right, Elena. She was planning something."

"I feel so stupid…for protecting her."

I looked back at her. "Don't be. She does have to explain herself to Damon. Let him hear things for himself."

"You stupid, f-fucking girl."

My eyes widened and I looked back down at Katherine. Her eyes were so heavy but I could sense her looking furiously at me.

"I'm K-Katherine Pierce. I…g-get everything I-I want."

"Not this time."

"W-we s-shall see."

A moment later, Damon came back into the room, tense and very tired. He should probably be asleep by now. _Grams! I forgot about her! _

"My lord, I have to get home." I said turning to face him. He looked down at me and nodded.

"Elena sees to it that she gets home safely. I have some things to take care of." he said coldly.

"Yes, my lord." she said quickly.

"Are you going to kill her?" I asked.

He just stared at me without emotion. "I don't know."

I nodded and said a goodnight before I passed him and went out the door. I had to admit it hurt that Damon was cold. Probably because I've never seen him that way before. Much less, act that way towards me. _Doesn't matter now. I have to get home. _I heard Elena's steps behind me and I went quickly down the steps.

Matt was coming out of the kitchen when we reached the bottom.

"I'm taking Bonnie home. I'll be back for my things later." Elena said to Matt.

"No, you know what? Don't. I'll be fine. I need to run home, literally."

"But Damon said-"

"Tell him I said no. I'll be fine. See you guys tomorrow." I cut Elena off impatiently and ran for the exit. I ignored my name being called in protest and I opened the door and ran out into the darkness. I cut through the woods to get home faster. Half way through the woods and I slowed down when I sensed someone powerful near. I looked around but saw no one though I sensed him or her close. I looked ahead of me and I gasped. I stooped a few feet away from a dark figure. I couldn't see who it was.

"Nice to see you again, little witch."

Note: Alright so tell me what you guys think and thanks for making this a popular story on hits! I feel so loved! *happy face* 5 more days before Shadow Souls comes out! Yay!!!!!!


	9. Telling Grams

Secrets

Chapter 9

Note: Thank you for so many hits! *happy face* I'm so grateful!

Bonnie:

_Oh no. Not now. _

"W-what do you want, Stefan?"

"I like you, Bonnie. I like you a lot. More than I should."

My hands clenched into fists at my sides. "I'm have to disappoint you but my heart belongs to someone else."

He began to advance on me. I began to back away.

"I can guess who that someone is." he said coldly. "But it won't be hard to take you away from him."

He advanced quicker towards me and I began to think quick. I gasped when I got my answer. _I hope this works. _I concentrated hard on him. Three steps away he began to cry out in pain. I intensified my power and he fell onto his knees, clutching at his head.

I ran. I ran like I never ran in my life.

Stefan:

I didn't think she would ever stop. The pain was horrifying. I felt stupid for getting won over at the moment by a girl even though she was not exactly totally human. The pain stopped after what it seemed like forever. I gasped for air, trying to control myself again. I stood up and looked around. I sensed she had escaped and had gone home. I frowned in the direction I assumed she ran off. Then my ears picked up something. A fight not far from here.

"Please, Damon, don't do this!"

"Shut up! It's King Salvatore to you, lying snake! I will make sure people from here and your country hear about all of this. I bet they'd be happy to hear that their innocent, sad orphan girl isn't very innocent after all."

"I'm not going to stop, Damon. I'm not going to stop until you are mine. I always get what I want!"

There was a short silence.

"Go after her! Now!" I heard Damon snarl. _This day just got better._

I smirked and followed the girl. I realized she was vampire when I felt her aura as I caught up to her. I was soon seeing her ahead. She suddenly stopped and turned around, snarling at me and ready to attack. I stopped a few feet away and held up my hands.

"I'm not here on be half on Damon." I said.

She stopped bearing her teeth at me but stood her ground just in case. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Stefan Bortolotti, I'm the person who's going to help you get what you want."

"Why would you help me do that?"

"Because by helping you, I'm also helping myself."

She glared at me and looked me over, deciding if I'm trustable or not.

"Do you even know what I want?"

"Damon Salvatore."

"How did you know?"

"I over heard your conversation with him."

She stood up fully she was still alert. "How would you help me?"

"I have connections that owe me a favor."

She stared at me for a long, long time. I walked over to her and stuck my hand out. She stared at my hand and then at me. Finally, she held my hand in acceptance.

"Don't make me regret trusting you, Mr. Bortolotti."

"Please, call me Stefan."

Bonnie:

I opened the door and quickly went inside, closing and locking the door behind me. I sensed grams in the kitchen. A chair scraped the floor.

"Thank heavens, girl! I thought something bad happened to you!" I heard her say from the kitchen. I let out a heavy sigh and went to her. She hugged me and I held her back. I pulled away and checked her over.

"Are you okay, grams? I'm so sorry I'm late-"

"What are you wearing?" she cut me off.

I froze. _Oh. Right. My uniform. _"Umm grams…I-"

"They don't make you wear that while serving, do they?"

I looked away. Neither of us said anything for a moment.

I heard grams take in a deep breath. "You don't work at the pancake factory, do you?"

"There's no such place, grams."

She let go of me and placed them down at her sides.

"You've been lying to me?"

I nodded. "I had to. I need the money."

"Oh god, don't tell me you are a…"

I looked at her in shock. "No of course not!"

"Then?"

I bit my lip.

"You better start explaining."

I nodded. "I suggest you sit."

She did. I sat down on another chair.

I looked down at my hands the whole time.

"I work for vampire king Damon Salvatore. I am one of his servants in his mansion. Before you start yelling, I want to say that he's been very kind to me. He's never yelled at me, never treated me less. And if you're thinking it, no I'm not sleeping with him. I'm still a virgin and I have this job because I we need the money for the doctors and the medicine because I love you and I don't want you to leave so soon. You're the only family I truly have that cares about me!"

There was such tension in the room, it could be cut with a knife. I expected grams to start yelling and demand that I leave the job. She didn't. Instead she just got up, said goodnight, and headed for her room. I watched her go in shock and sadness. I could feel her sadness and anger. She didn't have to show it for me to know.

Few seconds later, I heard her room door close and everything was silent after that. I let tears fall and I wiped them away. If I thought things were bad now, I didn't think they would get any worse. How wrong I was.

Note: Alright, so tell me how I did! One thing, I've always wanted to make you tube videos about the vampire diaries but I don't know where to find clips from the TV show. So if anybody knows where I could find some, please tell me. Thank you! *happy face*


	10. Favor

Secrets

Chapter 10

Bonnie:

I had fallen asleep with my head on the table and woke up two hours before I got up to get ready to go to work. I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up, showered, and placed my clothes in the dirty pile and got my extra clean work uniform I had in my closet. I wasn't hungry that morning so I just brushed my teeth and made grams her breakfast. I knocked on the door gently, hoping she would answer me.

"Mmh?" I heard her ask from inside.

"I brought you breakfast. Can I come in?"

"Come in and set it down next to me. I'll eat it later."

I opened the door and brought the plate and cup inside. I set it down on the stand next to her.

"I'm going to work, grams-"

"Yeah I can see that. May the spirits protect you."

"Thank you. Do you feel alright this morning? I can stay."

"No. I'm fine. Go."

I sighed, trying not to cry. "Grams, I understand that you're angry at me, I don't blame you but I told you I'm doing this for you. For us."

"Oh so I'm a burden now?"

"What? No! Why would you say that? I love you!"

She didn't say anything.

A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"Alright so I'll see you tonight then."

I reached out for her but then decided against it and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I didn't need my normal clothes anymore to hide my job so I just added some red lipstick in my room and I went on my way. I was afraid Stefan would be waiting for me in the woods again so I had to take the longer way through town.

The reason why I hated that route, not only because it took longer, but I just hated the stares that people gave me while I walked. I tried my best to ignore them and just keep my eyes ahead. Almost half an hour later, I arrived at the mansion with aching feet. I was almost dying to see what happened to Katherine. Henry, the gate entrance guard, opened the gate for me and I nodded to thank him. I saw Matt sweeping the front entrance of the mansion. I walked up to him and he glanced over at me. He gave me a smile.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning, Matt. So…" I trailed off, hoping he would know what I wanted to know.

He lost his smile. He looked behind him to see if Damon was behind him and turned to face me. He said in a low voice, "He threw Katherine out even though she looked sick. I saw her run away after saying something I couldn't hear clearly but Damon sent a few of her guards after her. They looked for hours in the woods and in town but they never found her. I'm not sure if they're still looking for her or not."

"Is lord Damon here then?"

"He is. He went out to look himself after his guards returned with the bad news but he didn't find her either after he went out looking for awhile. I'm guessing he's in his office right now. He's been in there since like 5 in the morning from what I heard Mary say. He just fed and said to everyone not to disturb him unless it was news about Katherine or someone is hurt or dying."

I frowned. "Mmm…how was he acting when you arrived?"

"I didn't see him. When I came, they told me he was in his office."

"I see. Well thank you, Matt."

He nodded. "Anytime."

I began to head up the stairs when he called my name. I paused and looked at him in question. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…fine, thank you."

"Sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Not trying to offend you or anything but you look paler than usual."

I forced a smile. "I'm just tired. Thanks for worrying about me."

I went up the stairs before he could press anything further. I entered the mansion and everything seemed very quiet. Mary was dusting the statues and expensive paintings. She turned to me and smiled, saying her good morning. I returned it and went up to her, curious about something. Mary turned around to see what I wanted.

"Mary when do you come to work every morning?"

"Around 6:00. Why do you ask?"

"Where you able to see or talk to lord Damon this morning?"

She frowned slightly, wondering where I was going with this. "Yes."

"How did he act?"

She thought about this. "Well he was in a serious mood which is odd. I've never seen him like that before."

"Was he cold when he talked."

"Not to me. Just serious."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Sure."

I turned and headed to find Elena. I found her in the kitchen, washing the table. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey."

"Something is bothering you. Spill."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you're always happy in the mornings. Didn't sleep well last night?"

"Yeah." I lied. "Did Damon say anything about me? Or did you hear anything or something?"

"Not about you but did you hear what happened to Katherine last night?"

"Matt told me."

"Scary to know she's still out there."

I shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, very scary." I agreed.

Stefan:

"Why are we in witch territory?" Katherine asked as we walked through the houses.

"I told you I had some connections that owe me a favor?"

"You helped witches?"

"Yes but that's another story. Now quiet, please."

I saw the broken down white house ahead. When we arrived, I knocked on the chipped, wooden door.

An old lady came to the door. I smiled. "Good morning, Lorena. It's been awhile."

Her eyes widened when she saw me. She gasped when she saw who was behind me.

"W-what do you want, Mr. Bortolotti?" she chocked out.

"Now is that anyway to great someone who saved your family from getting killed by the other vampires?"

She hesitated. "My apologies. What can I help you…both with?"

My smile widened. "I found a way you can repay me the favor, Lorena."

Note: Ummm…nothing to really say this time but thank you all again for the reviews and hits! So excited and nervous (of course) lol! *happy face*


	11. Stupid Confrontation

Secrets

Chapter 11

Note: Lucky for you all who have your copy already of Shadow Souls! Ugh, my father won't send me my copy until next week so I guess I'm going to have to wait like another two weeks! Curse you reality lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Lorena:

I stared into his eyes and saw evil in them.

"Quien esta en la puerta, abuelita?" (who's at the door, grandmother?) my 10 year old granddaughter asked behind me.

"Vete a jugar afuera con tu hermana, hija, tengo que hablar asolas con unas personas." (Go outside and play with her sister, daughter, I have to talk alone with some people.)

She stared at me confused for a moment then she nodded and called for her sister to outside with her.

"My apologies, Mr. Bortolotti and Miss. Pierce, come on inside." I said, turning back to them.

I stepped aside to let them in. Princess Katherine looked around, curious about their were abouts.

I closed the door, windows, and curtains and turned to them.

"Would you like something to drink, my lords?" I asked.

"No thank you." Lady Katherine said.

"I'm good." lord Stefan replied.

"Please sit. I'm sorry there isn't much to sit but the kitchen chairs."

"It's not problem." they sat down and Stefan continued. "As you know, Lorena, I'm going to need for you to return the favor. You're the most powerful witch--well that I know of--in the Italian region."

I nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Sit down too, Lorena. I want to discuss somethings with you."

I nodded and sat down quickly in a chair in front of them both. I looked at Lady Katherine who was watching me with such seriousness.

I looked back at Stefan.

"Do you know how to do every spell ever created?" he asked, all emotion gone from his face.

"I don't know every single one by memory but if I can see how its made, I can do it."

"Do you have any book on mind control?"

"I thought…that power came with being a vampire." I said.

"It does but it's not as powerful than if it comes from a witch spell."

"What exactly is your plan?" Lady Katherine asked Stefan.

He looked at her. "I'm going to get to that. Be patient."

"Patience is not my forte." she mumbled.

Stefan ignored her and turned back to me. "So? Think you have a book on that?"

"I'm sure I do. Who exactly will you be controlling?"

He didn't hesitate. "Damon Salvatore."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. "The King?"

He nodded. "Problem?"

"N-No but-"

"I'm going to pay you, Lorena, don't worry."

"No, my lord, that's not what I was going to say. I just don't think-"

"You shouldn't be thinking of anything else but finding that book and doing the spell. Now, if you please, go find it. I have to admit, patience is not my forte either." he snapped.

"Yes, my lord, I'll go find it."

Bonnie:

While I watered Damon's huge garden, I couldn't think of anything else but him. I was hoping he would come down so I could see him at least for a moment. Though I wouldn't know what to say. I sighed and looked glanced over to my right at the beautiful Roman angel fountain. My thoughts drifted to Stefan and Katherine. Both were after me. I don't know what Stefan wanted with me but I was sure Katherine wanted me dead more than anything right now. _She could be watching me right now. Who knows? _

If it was Katherine instead of Stefan last night, who knows how things would have ended up. I probably wouldn't be here but in heaven, with my body getting fed off by animals. I shook my head and returned to watering the plants. Awhile later, I felt a strong presence behind me. My heart almost froze in fear when I thought of who it could be. _Stefan? Katherine? Some other vampire? _

"Bonnie."

I gasped when I recognized the voice. I jerked around and meters away, was Damon staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was blank. Neither of us said anything for a moment. He broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?" he asked walking over to me. He stopped at enough distance for me to just reach out and touch him.

"Umm…fine. Thank you, my lord." I said simply.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why, my lord?"

"Look, about last night-"

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter what you did to Katherine, I'm just glad she isn't here."

_Even though she escaped and who knows where she could be right now._

"I was actually going to say I'm sorry about my behavior, last night. I was…cold to put it in a simple word.""Don't be. It was a hard moment for all, my lord."

"I could see it in your face, Bonnie. I know it confused you. I've never treated you that way before."

I shrugged. "Maybe it should stay that way."

His eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"Before we left for the meeting, you said we couldn't be nice to each other because in your world it was not right. I respect that and it should stay that way…even though no other vampires are around."

He frowned at me. "Do you hate me now?"

"No of course not but I don't want things to get confusing between us."

"I don't understand."

"You've been very nice to me. I thank you for that dearly but I don't to get confused about what is it that we're doing here. I don't even know what you really feel about me."

"I…"

"It's alright, my lord. You don't have to explain or say anything to me."

I gave him a small sad smile and excused myself from him and headed for the door. I wanted to cry badly. I knew I had just probably ruined my only chance of having true love.

Note: Another awesome cliffy time lol! Let me know what you think (not about the cliffy, about the chapter lol!)! And yeah i know i made it short!


	12. Spell

Secrets

Chapter 12

Note: Bookwormgrl101 mentioned something and I wanted to tell you guys what I told her. Stefan and Damon are not brothers in this story, just friends. But don't worry Damon fans, your man will not be harmed by Stefan's plan. I'm not sure If I'm going to put a future fight between them or not but like I said, Damon will not be harmed. Enjoy the chap! *happy face*

Damon:

I stood there for what it seemed forever, taking in what Bonnie had just said. _Confused about what is what are doing here? _I've always felt such warmth but her but I've never really thought about how strong it was. I wanted her and her grandmother to be okay. Protect her like…

I closed my eyes. _Like if she was mine. _I turned around and ran, ran after her. I wondered where she went. I saw the front door was open and the first thing that came to mind was she had left for home. I ran over to the door and saw Matt washing the carriage.

"Matthew!" I called out. He turned around and quickly placed his cloth down, coming over to me.

"Did Bonnie leave?" I asked.

"No, my lord. I didn't see her come out since she arrived."

I nodded and thanked him, going back into the mansion.

"My lord, if you're looking for Bonnie I saw her head out to the horse stalls." Monica said.

I thanked her and headed over. I was about to enter the barn when I bumped into someone. I looked down and saw it was Bonnie. She looked up at me and her eyes widened. She looked away.

"Sorry, my lord, I didn't see you. Excuse me." she said and tried to pass by me but I moved along with her. She moved to her right but blocked her path. She didn't look or say anything to me. Her gaze was on my chest but her face was serious.

"Look at me, please." I said.

She did.

Oh yes. I did love her. I felt it the first time I met her, I felt it now as I stared into her deep brown eyes. I was an idiot, to really realize it and tell her until now.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Katherine:

Twenty minutes had passed. I thought I was going to kill someone. I turned angrily at Stefan. I opened my mouth when he cut me off.

"Give her a few more minutes."

I growled and crossed my arms over my chest. I was acting like a child but I didn't care.

Another five minutes passed and the old witch finally came back. She was holding a dusty looking thick book in her hands. She sat down and placed it in front of her. She looked at us with a serious face.

"The spell takes about an hour. When it's done, the spell has to be placed in some kind of container. One of you has to place the amount you want into the victim's drink. The spell will be powder but once placed into any type of liquid, it will not be seen, tasted, or smelled. Not even if the victim is a vampire."

"What do you mean by "the amount you want"?" Stefan asked.

"The spell is very powerful. The more the victim drinks, the more he can be controlled."

Stefan nodded. "How long does the spell last?"

"Until the victim or user dies."

Stefan and I glanced over at each other. We turned back to Lorena.

"It's her blood we're going to be using." Stefan informed.

Bonnie:

My mouth dropped open and my heart accelerated so fast.

"W-what?"

He reached out and cupped the side of my face. "I love you. I've never felt this way before for anybody."

He leaned down and I closed my eyes. Our lips touched and all my problems seemed to melt away. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist. If it wasn't that I needed to breath, our lips would never leave. I gasped for air and smile at him.

"Took you long enough to tell me this, my lord." I said.

He smiled back and he touched his forehead with mine. "I'm sorry."

We kissed again for another long moment and we pulled away.

"Apology accepted."

Elena:

I smiled when I passed by a mansion window and saw them kissing.

"Finally." I whispered. I suddenly felt a little sad. I wish Matt and I could be like this. But I think he can never look at me as more than a friend or a younger sister. I walked away from the window and headed for lord Damon's room to clean up his room and bathroom. I headed for the stairs when I heard Matt call my name. I turned and blushed. He was so manly. He was sweating and had his plain white shirt, clinging to him like a second skin.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering, since it's Friday, if you'd like to…hang out with me or something tonight. If you're not busy, of course."

_Did I just hear right? _"I'm sorry I thought you asked me if I wanted to go hang out with you tonight." I said, closing my mouth.

He smiled, amused. "You didn't imagine it. I actually said that."

_Oh. My. God! He wants me to be with him! Somebody pinch me! No, actually don't! _

"Okay." I chocked out.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So tonight then?"

I smiled big. "Tonight."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright so I'll stop by your house around 10. Or is that too late?"

_If I'm with you, I don't care how late it is. _"It's fine."

"Okay…I'll see you tonight."

He waved and went back outside. I was smiling inside as I was out. I even couldn't stop smiling as I cleaned Damon's room.

Stefan:

Lorena said it was bad luck for anyone but the spell maker see the spell be made. I don't believe that but I trusted her enough to know she do as told. From the other side of the door, we could hear her murmuring something in a language I did not recognize. When the hour finally had come, Katherine looked like she was about to kill someone. Her blue eyes were full of anger and annoyance.

"About time." she growled when the witch came out, holding a small white bottle. She ignored Katherine's comment and reached out so Katherine could take it. She stared at the witch then down at the bottle. She took it.

"What happens if I pour it all?" Katherine asked.

"You'll be in complete control."

"Will he think about anyone else?"

"Not if you don't want him to."

"Will he love me?"

"If you wish him too."

"Will he-"

"Katherine." I cut her off, impatience in my voice.

She looked at me but didn't say anything. I reached into the inside of my jacket and pulled out

"For your services." I said and held out the bills. She barely glanced at them for a second. "Keep it. It will make me feel less of an awful person."

I stared at her and smirked. "Have it your way."

I placed the bills back inside my jacket.

"Let's go, Katherine."

We headed for the door. I opened the door and motioned for her to go first.

I stepped outside after her and closed the door. All eyes were on us again.

She was about to say something and I pressed my finger to my lips. I motioned for her to walk. Once at a good distance from the witch place I turned to her.

"Go ahead."

"I suppose you're going to do the deed."

I smirked. "And I thought you were just a dumb blonde."

Her mouth dropped in surprise then she huffed and walked ahead of me.

Note: I'm scared again! Sad face! I don't know if this chapter is going to turn out good but whatever. So yeah don't forget the feedback! But thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad it's been a good story so far! Hopefully I can keep it that way lol!


	13. Wine

Secrets

Chapter 13

Note: Sorry I took a little to update but yesterday I got sick pretty badly with fever and sore throat and I got weak and I didn't have the strength to type at all sooo…yeah. Enjoy chappie and thank you for all the great reviews!!

Damon:

Bonnie and I spent almost the whole day, talking to get to know more about each other. Then night came and unfortunately she had to return home.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning." she reassured.

"You know I love you, right?"

She giggled. "Yes, after hearing it a million times today."

"I'm serious. Don't ever forget that. No matter what happens."

She hugged me. "I will never forget."

I hugged her back and I walked her to the door. "Sure you don't want me to take you home?"

"I'm sure. I've held you back from your work today and I don't want you to get in trouble or anything."

"You didn't hold me back."

"Yes I did, don't argue with me."

We kissed one more time and I watched her as she walked down the dirty and to the gate. It opened and she disappeared into the night. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey-"

I jerked around and flipped him over and onto the ground. My eyes widened when I saw it was Stefan.

"Jesus man, don't kill me." he mumbled.

I sighed and helped him up. "Sorry but you shouldn't do that. How did you get in anyway?"

He shrugged. "The gate guard let me in and the front door was open?"

I frowned. _Wonder why the servants didn't inform me. _

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"What? Can't I just stop by to talk to my friend anymore?"

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "I guess. Do you want something to drink?"

"No I already fed, thank you."

I motioned for him to follow me into the living room.

"Please, sit." I said.

I sat on the couch in front of him.

For awhile we talked about little things and recent activities we've done in our region.

Then things started to get a little uncomfortable.

"So tell me something. Have you found your future queen yet?"

I held his gaze. "No. You?"

"I actually have though she's going to be a little hard to win her heart."

I raised an eyebrow. "Someone I know?"

He smirked. "So what's with you and the cute little red?"

"Excuse me?"

"She likes you."

"I don't want to talk about this, Stefan."

He held up his hands. "Alright, sorry for bringing it up."

I frowned at him, angrily and he looked around the room, observing the paintings on the walls and the burning fireplace.

His gaze landed on the wine bottles.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No."

I was about to stand when he offered to pour the drink himself. He poured some for himself and took a sip.

"Very nice." he complimented.

"Thank you."

He poured another one for me and I swore I saw something weird. He came over and handed it to me. I thanked him and looked down at the golden liquid.

"Why did you want to come talk to me?" I asked.

"Because you're my friend."

"We've been friends for many centuries, Stefan, and we've only talked three times. One of them being now."

He didn't say anything. I looked up at him and saw him staring at the crackling fire with sadness.

"I'm a bad friend. You don't have to tell me."

"You're not a bad friend. You've been there for me when I needed you."

"True but still…"

Another silence. I took a swallow. The burning felt good at the moment.

"Hey, I'm not angry at you." I said, trying to break the tense moment.

He looked at me but didn't say anything.

"With distance and business and other things, I understand that we really couldn't be talking whenever we wanted to."

I took another swallow of my wine. I frowned when I began to feel a little dizzy. _What's happening? _The dizziness began to grow and I pressed my palm to my forehead and leaned on the cushion of the couch.

"Stefan…I don't feel…good." I gasped.

I looked at him. He was staring back at the fire. A deep frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I still consider you my friend. But you have to understand that I love Bonnie and I can't let you have her."

"W-what--why--" I began to cough and I tried to stand but my legs gave out from under me and I fell onto my stomach on the floor. Seconds later I saw his shoes in my eye view.

"Why?" I chocked out.

"Love makes you do crazy things. I won't harm you, though. I'm sorry for this."

I began to tremble and everything went black.

Bonnie:

I woke up, gasping and sweating like crazy. I had a nightmare but it had felt so real. I dreamt Damon was in trouble. I saw a man sitting in front of him, talking. Though I couldn't make out what he was saying. Then it changed and Damon was suddenly on the floor. I had felt shock, pain, and fear all at once. All those emotions came from him. I tried to run to him but my legs wouldn't obey me. I screamed out his name but he couldn't hear me. I had felt useless.

The door suddenly opened and grams stood there at the door, looking worried.

"Honey, are you alright? What happened?" she asked coming over to me and sitting on the bed.

"G-grams you shouldn't be out of bed." I protested.

"Don't worry about me right now. I'm asking about you."

"I…I had a nightmare. But it felt so real grams--so real!"

"Calm down, honey and tell me about your nightmare."

I went over to her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I think Damon is in trouble grams. I know it was a nightmare but I truly think something is wrong back at the mansion."

Grams didn't say anything. I looked up at her.

"Do you know something that I should know about?"

"Tell me about your dream."

Once when I told her, she looked away, her face dark.

"Bonnie, I suggest you get over there quickly in the morning. I don't think what you saw was a nightmare."

Note: You know what to do! *runs away from the Damon fans who have torches and bazookas*


	14. Newspaper

Secrets

Chapter 14

Note: Wow I never thought this would get so many hits and visitors! Thank you all so much! I know I've said this a couple of time already but I just feel so grateful! Enjoy the chappie!

Grams:

I had a feeling things were going to get bad. I walked to my granddaughter's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and watched as she dried her air with the towel and this time got into a simple yellow dress with matching sandals (**Note: I have no idea what girls during their teenage years really wore during this time so we'll keep it modern lol**).

"You love him don't you?" I asked.

She froze in front of the mirror about to put some lipstick on. She turned and looked at me with a surprised and scared face.

"How did you…"

I gave her a small smile. "Your eyes tell me and you're also in a hurry."

She swallowed and turned back to the mirror to add the makeup on. She placed the cap on and placed it away.

"I do, grams. I won't deny it."

I nodded. I felt understanding but angry at the same time. I shouldn't even let her go today but I had a feeling this is what destiny had for her. I just hope she will be alive in the end. Then the question came to mind that almost make me be afraid to know the answer to. She came up to me and was about to give me a goodbye kiss when I came bursting out of me.

"Does he know?"

It sounded so weak to my ears. Her lips paused, almost touching my cheek and she pulled back to look at me. Her eyes. They held so much fear like I imagines mine had. She opened her mouth but didn't nothing came out. She looked down at the floor and her hands turned into fists at her sides.

"I never…thought…" she trailed off. I could see tears burning in her eyes and I wrapped her into a hug.

She stiffened in my grip for a few seconds then relaxed and hugged me back.

"He loves me but…he doesn't know." she whispered. I closed my eyes, understanding her sudden fear.

"What if--" she stopped when a sob broke out of her. I held her as tight as strength would allow me.

"Nothing will happen to you. I won't allow it." I said firmly.

"N-no not that!" she cried, sobbing freely now, shaking in my arms.

"Shhhh it's okay, baby, shhhh."

"Oh my god grams!" She clamed down enough to say. "What if he finds out and…he won't feel the same anymore?"

I looked down at her. She looked up at me.

"He loves you?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, he finally confessed it to me yesterday!"

"Dear spirits help us." I mumbled. "But are you sure he's sincere about his confession?"

She suddenly broke away from me, looking angry and shocked. "Of course! He wouldn't lie to me about such a thing!"

I motioned for her to calm down. "I'm sorry but you have to understand that vampires are evil creatures that lie, cheat, kill, do anything in order to have dominance and power over others."

"Damon isn't like that, grams! He loves me! And, and, he'll love me even if he finds out I'm a witch! I just know it!"

I stare at her with dread. "Honey, he's the King of Italy. Even if he's still in love with you, you guys can't reveal your relationship to the public! People investigate and spread rumors and it get bad!"

"I know what I'm doing, grams. Don't worry about me, okay? I have to go now."

She kissed me on the cheek and passed me. I turned and watched her as she headed for the door.

"Bonnie." I called.

She paused, hand on the door knob. She turned around and looked at me. "Yes?"

"I love you. Be careful."

Her face turned guilty but she nodded. "I love you too. Don't worry about me. I'll be back later."

She turned, opened the door, and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. I went back to my room and sat on my bed. I took the morning pills I was given and sat the glass down on the stand again. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Hopefully the doctor can bring me some good news today." I mumbled.

Bonnie:

I don't know what all the commotion was about. Everyone was talking quickly, confused and scared expression on almost everyone's faces. Mostly the women's. I walked by the paper boy, holding up one of his many morning news paper copies. I took a curious look at the front cover and almost fainted. I rushed up to him and took the paper from his hands.

"Hey, that's not nice, Miss!" he scolded, angrily.

"I'm sorry but what's all this? I don't understand the cover! It's not possible!" I said desperately. I read the headline over and over, feeling the need for air.

"Yeah, Miss, everyone had the same reaction." the paper boy said, sadly.

My hands shook, shaking the paper along with it. I gave the paper back to the boy. I couldn't bear to look at it.

I thanked him and raced for the mansion. I arrived at record speed. Every employee was waiting in front of the mansion gate, talking with one another. They all looked at me when I arrived. I saw Elena with Matt by her side.

"Elena! Matt!" I called. I went up to them. Elena took me and we walked a good distance away. Matt didn't say anything, his face serious.

"Bonnie." Elena began. "I…something is wrong-"

"You think?" I snapped, furious. I immediately regretted it when I saw the hurt look on her face.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just…" I trailed off, feeling tears in my eyes.

Elena held my hands in hers, comforting. "Everything is going to be fine."

The first few slide down my cheeks. "No. It won't."

She pulled me into a hug. I held her back. My heart was aching.

Damon:

When I woke up, I was lying down on a soft bed with plain white sheets. I looked around and saw I was in a room. Everything was neat and clean. I looked at the stand next to an window with all kinds of perfumes and female accessories on it. I sat up quickly, looking around for someone in the room but no one was there. Suddenly I heard footsteps out side of the door and the door opened slowly. A head poked through the opening and smiled. My eyes widened.

"Good morning, I brought you breakfast!"

Katherine opened the door all the way and came in with a tray with one large glass of dark red liquid which I imagined was blood.

I growled dangerously as she advanced. She paused, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Come near me and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Damon? Kill me?"

I glared at her. She maybe a woman but if she tries anything I'll have to hurt her at least.

She giggled softly and shook her head. "Ahhh Damon we're going to have so much happiness together. You'll see."

"I want nothing to do with you!"

"Honestly Damon, can't you understand that I'm perfect for you? No other woman can ever compare to my beauty, power, intelligence-"

"Don't take it too far now."

She paused, thinking about what I meant. Took her a few seconds. When it sunk in, she glared at me. "Don't insult me!"

I stood up, walking towards the door. I was surprised she didn't stop to stop me.

"I don't want to do this Damon. But if this is want you, want I'll have to make thing hard for you." I heard her say. I was about to pass the door when she said one word.

"Stop."

My whole body obeyed. It felt like if it had turned into some kind of switch.

"Come here, Damon."

She said it so freely, like if I wasn't going to do it against my own will. I tried not to obey her but it seemed I wasn't in control anymore. I turned and walked right up to her. She looked coldly at me then smiled slowly when I did like I was told. I felt her fingers make patterns on my chest. I flinched. She chuckled.

"This is going to be so much fun. You'll see."

When she said that, one word, one person, that I loved and missed so much came to mind. _Bonnie. _

Note: I wanted to torture you guys with stopping at Bonnie's POV, because I made it understand that something else happened to Damon but then I thought it was cruel so I didn't. Though this cliffy isn't better I know. Don't forget to review!


	15. Go Ask Her

Secrets

Chapter 15

Note: Thank you CandyEaters for the idea about Katherine for this chappie! *happy face* Enjoy!

Bonnie:

"Please stop, pacing, Bonnie, it's making me more nervous!" Elena whined.

I paused and looked at her. "Well I'm sorry but you'd do the same thing as well if Matt was the one missing!"

They both blushed. Matt looked away, embarrassed.

"M-Matt is…well…yeah I would-"

"It's alright. It was quite obvious between you two." I cut off, smiling a little. I continued to pace. I looked up at the mansion. We were still outside the walls of the Damon's home. Elena said the police had told them that they found no fingerprints or no signs of struggle inside.

"Bonnie I need to tell you something." Elena suddenly said.

I looked over at her in question. "Yes?"

"I feel…strange about this whole situation. I feel like I know something but I can't remember."

I stood right in front of her. "What do you mean? Like what?"

She shrugged. "Last night. I remember working in the kitchen…and after…I remember…nothing. At least not until I was walking on my way home."

I frowned and looked over at Matt. He looked confused and concerned. Not only for Damon but for Elena too. I turned back to her.

"So you remember working in the kitchen and then suddenly you're walking home?" I asked, trying to make sense of it.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Between those two times…what? Just blurry stuff?"

"No. It's like a dream kind of thing. Working and then it switched to walking home. I have no idea what I did between those two times and it scared me a lot."

I hugged her. "I'm sure with all this it will all come back to you. I know it will."

"I feel that maybe something happened to Damon between those two times and I feel useless that I can't remember."

I leaned to look at her. I glared at her. "This is not your fault, you hear?"

She lowered her gaze to the floor. "Yeah. I guess."

Something to my right caught my eye and I glanced over. My eyes widened when I saw Stefan standing on the other side of the street, watching me, his arms crossed over his chest. His face was serious but when he saw me staring he smirked and waved once at me. The guys followed my gaze.

"Isn't that Stefan Bortolotti?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"He doesn't look very sad."

_Yeah. Why is that? _Anger suddenly filled me and, without thinking, I let go of Elena and ran over to him.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena called.

I ignored her and went right to Stefan. "Do you know anything about this?"

I kept my voice down from the curious stares we were now getting.

He frowned. "What just because I'm not with a sad face on, I'm now the suspicious one?"

"He's your friend."

"I know and I'm trying to manage my sadness in my own way."

I stared at him for a long time, trying to read his face, his eyes, anything that could tell me that he was lying. I pointed a finger at him, threateningly.

"Listen to me, if I find out you had something to do with this, I'll kill you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

I hated myself for hesitating. "I'll find Damon. You'll see."

With that, I turned away and walked back angrily over at a confused Matt and Elena.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I mumbled.

"That didn't look like nothing." Matt protested.

"Let it drop please!" I snapped.

They didn't say anything else. I looked back where Stefan was but he wasn't gone.

At that moment, I couldn't stand here doing nothing anymore. I had to do something.

"I need to go back home. I think I found a way that may help us find Damon. You guys want to come with?"

Katherine:

A controlled human girl I found on the streets bathed Damon while I threw out the old human blood and replaced it with a fresh one. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said happily.

I turned to see the young maid peek her head in. "My lady, my lord is now clean."

"Thank you…ummm…" I trailed off, not knowing her name. "What's your name?"

"Vanessa, my lady."

"Right. Well thank you, Vanessa bring him in and you may leave."

"Yes, my lady."

She brought him in and excused herself. I smiled at my Damon.

"I got you some fresh blood while you were getting all cleaned up!" I said and got the cup, bring it over to him. He just glared at me.

"Come on, Damon or you're going to feel weak." I insisted like an adult talking to a child.

"No."

I gave him a look. "Do I have to force you into doing everything?"

He didn't answer.

"Have it your way. You will drink this cup now!"

He got the cup after a slight hesitation of resisting my control and he drank it all. I smiled in triumph and placed the cup on the stand. I leaned my head on his chest.

"We're going to be so happy, Damon. You may not see it now but in time you'll fall in love with me and travel all over the world. I will be your queen."

"Never."

I jerked my head off his chest and looked at him. "What?"

"I love Bonnie. Always have, always will. I don't know what you've done in order for me to follow your orders but let me tell you one thing. You can control my body and my mind, but you'll never control my heart."

My face darkened. "She's not good enough for you!"

"And you think you are?"

I slapped him across the face, his face snapping to the side.

"Watch yourself! She's not so perfect either! She's been lying to you!"

"She would never lie to me!"

I was doing this out of anger, I knew that. But it seemed like a good thing to do at the moment.

"She's a witch!" I blurted out.

Shock, confusion, and anger filled his eyes. The muscles in his jaw tensed.

"You dare to say something stupid like that?"

I bared my teeth. "I'm telling you the truth! You can go ask her yourself!"

Then I thought about that and wicked smirk formed on my face.

"In fact, I think you should."

Note: Well hope the chappie came out good! Tell me what you guys think!


	16. The Confession

Secrets

Chapter 16

Note: Wow. I got 300 hits the day I uploaded chapter 15. Damn! Thank you all so much! Guess everyone wants to see what happens to Damon and Bonnie! *happy face* Well your questions will now be answered…most of them are at least! Enjoy!

Stefan:

I was headed to Katherine's hideout for the moment. A servant answered the door and led me to the room Damon and her were in. When I stepped inside the room, I was surprised to see them packing. Damon looked over at me with emotionless eyes. I knew he was under control.

"Going somewhere?" I asked Katherine.

She looked over, smiling. "Indeed."

She went back to her packing.

"May I know where?"

"Damon's mansion. Or should I say our mansion now?" she said, pointing a finger at her and then at Damon.

My eyes widened. "What? Why?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes like if the answer was obvious. "Because that's going to be our new home. Damon has agreed to let me become his queen."

At that moment, I saw Damon stop his packing. He seemed to frown slight, like if he was thinking of something.

I smirked. "Don't think he really wants to."

She glared at me. "Do you think I'm making him have a choice?"

"No, I guess not. Why are going back?"

"Why not? It's our home."

"In case you didn't realize it yet, there's been a lot of talk about Damon's sudden disappearance. Thankfully I controlled the servants in forgetting I came by that night."

"What does this have to do with us?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "If you go back and tell everyone you're going to become Italy's new queen. There's going to be even more talk and questions."

"Let there be. I don't care. Plus that's what mind control is for."

I frowned, not sure if it was that simple.

"Katherine-"

She cut me off. "Don't want to hear it. I thank you for helping me but I can take it from here."

"But-"

"You may leave."

I shook my head and shrugged. "Just don't come crying to me when things don't go according to your plans."

"I won't!" she snapped.

I smirked and bowed, going out the door and out of the place. I decided to keep an eye on her to see how things act out. This was going to be interesting.

Bonnie:

When we arrived at the house, I opened the door and let them go in first, closing the door when we were all inside.

"Grams I'm home and I brought some company with me!" I called.

The doctor stepped out of the room, surprising me. I quickly went up to him.

"How is she?" I asked, worried. He held up a hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Oh no. _

"I don't know how this happened." he started.

"What? Did her condition get…worse?" I chocked on the last word.

He shook his head. "No on the contrary and that's what's got me confused yet happy. I guess the medication did work."

I ran inside her room and sat down next to grams. Her eyes were closed but they opened. She smiled at me. A non-tried smile.

"Hey, there baby." she said.

"Grams, how…do you feel?"

"Like if I was 15 again, baby! Ohhh that medicine worked great!" then she winked at me. I frowned slightly in confusion. She held up a hand for me to wait. I turned to the doctor when he stepped into the room.

"Is she cured?" I asked.

He paused and sighed in disbelief. Then he laughed. "Seems so! Miracle I must say! I don't believe the medicine could have done all this!"

I hugged grams in happiness. Then I got up and hugged the doctor. I felt happy tears slide down my cheeks.

"Thank you so much." I whispered to him.

He hugged me back. "You're welcome but I'm sure I shouldn't get all the credit."

I smiled up at him. Matt and Elena were at the door, smiling. I wiped my tears away and we talked about grams condition and what ifs. It seemed it was possible for it to return but it's not a high chance. After awhile, the doctor left and it seemed a big weight of worry was now off my shoulder. Though another one was now placed with my love's disappearance. I didn't want to disturb grams with magic right now but I couldn't just sit down and wait for something to happen. Hopefully the miracle was still with us in finding a spell that will tell us where Damon was.

"Grams?" I asked when we were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

Then things came to my mind when I stared down at the steaming liquid in my hands.

"Yes, baby?"

I looked over at Matt and Elena who nodded for me to continue. I turned back to grams.

"I need your help. I know you said you feel better and I don't want you to stress yourself too much but I don't think this can wait."

She frowned, curious. She looked at my friends then back at me.

"Tell me. I will help in any way I can." she said.

I cleared my throat. "Damon is missing."

Her eyes widened. "So the dream was really a vision."

"Yes and now I think about it. There's the possibility…someone has kidnapped him. I saw someone in the room with him. I couldn't see clearly who it was though but I'm suspicious of who it is."

Everyone's eyes were on me, waiting.

I took a deep breath. "Stefan or Katherine. Maybe both."

Elena gasped, Matt looked serious, grams's face darkened.

"I would go more with Katherine." gram said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Feels more like it to me. She's a girl and I admit that the king is quite a looker."

That make Elena laugh and me smile. Matt smirked with amusement at her.

"What? I can still see." she said smiling.

"I suppose you're right about that grams. Before Katherine ran off, I remember she told me she always got what she wanted."

Grams nodded. "I have a feeling I know what you want from me."

"Will you…?"

"Of course I will do it, baby! You're my granddaughter and I'm sure your friends want peace and don't want to see their friend's hearting aching over her love."

I smiled.

"Let me go through some books I have. It won't take long to find. I practically know these books like the back of my hand."

She sipped the last of her tea and stood up. Matt and I stood up at the same time.

"No thank you darlings. I'm fine now! And I don't think I'll need this anymore!"

She threw her cane to the floor and walked normally to the storage room.

"Want us to come help you?" I asked.

"No, thank you!"

"Sure?"

"Don't start with me, darling!"

While we looked around, the three of us talked. A moment later, Elena looked out the window. Her face paled.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, concerned.

Matt held onto her hand and glared out the window. He looked at me.

"We have company, Bonnie."

I stood up and looked out the window. I felt cold all over when I saw Katherine standing outside. I gasped when I saw someone step into the picture.

"Damon!" I cried and ran for the door. I heard their footsteps behind me.

I threw open the door and was about to walk right up to them when Matt stopped me.

"Don't!" he warned me firmly.

I looked at Damon, happy to see him. Something was wrong. He looked at me almost like if he didn't know me. He stared at me with indifference.

"Damon-" I started but Katherine caught me off.

"Damon came to ask you something."

She looked over at him, smirking. We all looked at him, waiting.

Damon swallowed and confusion was filled his face.

"Bonnie is it true? Are you…" he trailed off.

My breath caught in my throat when I realized what he was going to ask me. Nobody outside of my family knew what I was. Not even Matt and Elena. I heard gram step outside.

"I think they should know, Bonnie." I heard her say.

"What…?" I trailed off.

"Tell them. It's time for destiny to take its course again."

All eyes were on me know. I felt light headed and I held onto Matt. _Don't you dare pass out, woman! Don't you dare! _

"I'm…"

I looked into Damon's eyes. "I'm a witch."

Note: Dun dun duuuuuunnnnn! O_O


	17. Reaction

Secrets

Chapter 17

Note: Okay you guys are finally going to see Damon's reaction! Yay lolol! Enjoy!

Damon:

"I'm a witch."

My shock and disbelief filled me to the point of when I thought I'd had imagined her say that.

"So you lied to everyone?" Katherine asked, with fake surprise.

She glared at Katherine. "I had to in order to protect myself and my grandmother!"

"It doesn't matter why you did it! You're a witch and you have to be killed!" Katherine said with a wicked smile. All color now was gone from her face but she kept her ground with all the pride she had left.

"Damon, my love, don't you agree?"

I didn't answer. My eyes never left Bonnie's. She turned to me and her eyes begged me to understand. I loved her. _No. I still do. _Even if she did lied, she was always such a good person to me and to everyone around her. She did like she was told at work. My heart belongs to her.

"No." I said.

Shocked, tense, silence overcame the moment.

"I beg your pardon?" Katherine asked with surprise and anger.

I turned to her. "I said no. I love her no matter what she is."

Bonnie:

My heart accelerated in happiness. _He loves me! He didn't reject me! _

Katherine looked ready to kill someone. Literally. She glared murderously at me and at everyone around, including Damon. She stared at him.

"I think you forgot your place, Damon." she stared at him hard. Damon's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise and he began to tremble.

"No…stop!" he gritted out. He fell upon a knee, his shaking seemed to increase. She walked over to him. I tried to go after her but Matt held me back.

"Let go! I need to help him!" I hissed, struggling in his grip.

"She'll kill you!" Matt said.

Katherine knelt down and grabbed him roughly by the jaw, making him look at her.

"You will agree with me in sending the guards after her! Say it!"

"G-go t-to h-hell!" he growled.

She gripped his jaw harder. He flinched. It was painful to watch him like this.

"The witch needs to be killed, Damon. All witches need to be killed. She's nothing to you. You don't love her."

The trembling stopped. His breathing slowed and he got lost in her gaze. My struggling in increased and suddenly Matt was flying through the air and hit the ground, landing on his ass. I was no longer in real control of myself. Anger had taken over me. I raised a hand and Katherine hovered in the air. Damon looked up at her, blankly.

I swung my hand to the side and Katherine landed feet away from him on her back. She quickly picked herself up and before I new it. Her hand was on my throat, my feet dangling in the air. Her grip tightened on my throat, blocking out air. I began to chock. I looked over at Damon, who stood up. Katherine held up a hand.

"Stay." she ordered him like a dog. Damon obeyed but I saw something in his eyes that told me this was troubling him for some reason.

"Vatra!" grams yelled and Katherine screamed in pain, dropping me to the floor, gasping for air. **Note: Vatra means fire in Serbian. **

I looked at Katherine and saw she was holding her face.

"You'll pay for that! You'll all pay!" she yelled and she disappeared along with Damon.

"Damon!" I screamed. I coughed. Matt and Elena came over to me. Grams came after.

"We…have to go after them!" I said, desperately. Grams brushed my bangs away.

"We'll stop her! I found the book and the spell we need-"

I cut grams off. "No! There's no time!"

"Bonnie you should listen to your-"

I cut Matt off as well. I stood up, panting. I wobbled a bit in sudden dizziness and Matt quickly was at my side.

"We need to go after them! Now!" I demanded.

"We should wait for the spell, Bonnie! You need to calm down!" Elena protested.

I jerked away from Matt. "If no one will come with me, fine! I'll go myself!"

I began to run in the direction of the mansion. I'm sure that's where they headed to. I ignored the sound of my name being called.

"Bonnie, come back!" Matt yelled. I heard his footsteps not far behind. Not long after, he caught up to me and grabbed my arm. I jerked away and turned to face him, angrily. I felt tears slide down my face.

"I can't just wait anymore, Matt! I love him! I always have! I need to save him!" I yelled.

He placed his hands on my shoulder. "I understand that but she could be planning for your arrival! If you go there by yourself, you're going to be killed!"

"I don't care! I don't care if I die! I'll get him back even if I have to die trying! Now please let me go! Tell…tell grams I love her! And thank you and Elena for being the best friends anyone could ever have."

With that, I turned around and ran. This time, he didn't try to come after me.

"Bonnie, I'm telling you, please don't do it!" he called after me. I kept on running. _I'm sorry. _

Katherine:

When we arrived at the mansion, people almost had a heart attack when they saw us. They couldn't stop shouting Damon's name and asking us questions. The gate guard opened the door and we went inside.

Once inside the mansion, I let out a huge scream of frustration. I went over to the first mirror I saw and looked at my reflection. The side of my face was almost healed. _Stupid witch, I'll get her and her pathetic excuse for a niece! _

"Katherine?"

I turned to Damon who was staring at me in concern. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes?"

"You okay?"

I sighed. "Fine. It will heal."

"Why did those people hurt you?"

"Because they don't understand us, Damon. They don't understand our love, our kind, they're the enemy. They must be killed!"

He nodded. "Then they will be. Nobody hurts you and gets away with it."

I placed on a fake almost about to cry face on and placed a hand over my heart. "I don't understand them. I've been so nice to them for years and suddenly they betray me! How could they do that?"

I saw him come over to me and wrap his arms around me.

"They're going to regret doing that to you, my queen. We'll get things started right away."

I wrapped my arms around him. I faked like I stared to sob quietly while I had a smile on my face.

"I love you." he said.

"I know you do."

Note: Ughhhhhhhh! -_- I don't like how I wrote this chapter. Doesn't seem good enough to me! Well tell me what you guy think, please! By the way, I wanted to ask you guys for ideas on how you guys want Katherine to die. So if you have one, don't be afraid to tell me! *happy face*


	18. Help Me

Secrets

Chapter 18

Note: Alright so this story is coming to end in a couple of more chapters! But before you shoot bullets at me and all, I want you to know that I'm going to think of a new story to make! I want to try out Jeremy as one of the characters for the main couple. I'm telling you guys this to inform you and to ask you a favor in giving me an idea for the plot and who the true love of Jeremy should be. One thing: my mom doesn't allow me to do male/male relationships anymore. *sad face* so the other person has to be a girl. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Damon:

I called for my finest guards in Florence I could find. When they were ready to hear what I had to say in the middle of the house entrance, I began.

"I called you here today to announce that I know the where abouts of two witches. I imagine you know what I want you to do with this information I have just given you." I said.

They nodded. "Yes, your Majesty."

"They stay in the house on the other side of the forest. It's the only house on that land so it won't be hard for you to find. Once you've found them, I want them burned in the middle of the city for everyone to see."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Get to work."

They bowed and went on their way. When the last guard left, I turned to Katherine who was staring after them. I went up to her and held her hands in mine.

"You will be avenged, my love."

She smiled. "I know you always keep you word. You always have for years."

I frowned in sudden thought. "You know, I don't remember anything of us together since today. Why is that?"

She shook it off with one hand, like if it wasn't important. "You've always had a bad memory. It will come to you."

"How long have we been together?"

"Years. Now I'll be taking a shower."

She turned and left. Something was wrong. Something deep inside was telling me this wasn't right. She shouldn't be here.

I walked to the window and looked outside. People were standing, talking loudly about me. While coming into the mansion, I've heard people ask me where I been, why I suddenly left. _Was I missing? What were they talking about? _Things were getting very confused.

Bonnie:

I tripped over something hard and fell onto the ground. I panted like mad, sweat gathering on my forehead. I tried to stand up but my legs felt shaky, my whole body felt shaky.

"Why the rush?"

I gasped and turned my head to see Stefan looking down at me with a smirk. I glared at him.

"I'm glad I can fucking amuse you." I said angrily.

I tried to stand up again and I paused when I saw his hand in front of me as an offer to help. I swapped it away.

"Leave me alone."

"I like a woman who plays hard to get."

I finally managed to stop up with wobbling included and snorted. "Who told you I was playing?"

I turned to leave when I felt him grab my hand. I looked at him in surprise and tried to jerk my hand way. No such luck.

"Let go of me!"

"Or what? You'll scream? You know I'm trying to help you!"

I let out a bitter laugh. "Why should I believe that?"

"Damon sent out guards to come after you and your grandmother not too long ago! They're headed over to your house as we speak!"

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my blood turn cold. "W-what?"

"You heard me!"

"Damon?"

"Yes."

"But if I go to him, I could tell him to stop before its too late!"

"How? Talking to him?"

I looked away.

"That's what you were planning to do, huh?"

He let go of my hand.

"Look, thanks for warning me but I'll do what I want! I don't need you!"

I turned away and continued to run. _I won't let them kill you, grams. I'll save you. I'll save us both. I promise._

Stefan:

I watched her for a moment before running to her side.

"I guess I'm going to have to do the thinking for you, aren't I?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"If you go to him right now, he'll kill you himself or Katherine will!"

"I have to try something, I will not wait for a spell that who knows if it will actually work!"

"You're going to sacrifice yourself for someone who doesn't really love you?"

I stopped running and turned to face him. "How dare you?"

"I did some research." he leaned close to my face. "The spell that Damon is under has a side effect that you won't like."

"You're wasting my time!"

I grabbed her arm before she could take off again. "Every second the victim is under control, the victim will fall in love with the user weather the victim likes it or not!"

That made her freeze. "What?"

"Did I stammer?"

I let her go. She stared at me, searching my face for any lies. I wasn't lying. I really did find that out. I was just as surprised as she was. Wondered if Lorena forgot to tell us or if she didn't want us to know.

"Then I have no time to lose then! I could still win him!"

She ran off again. _Oh for hell's sake. _I ran to her side again.

"My suggestion is that you turn back and go help your grandmother. I could help you do that."

"I don't need your suggestion!"

We weren't far away from the mansion now. I stood in front of her. She tried to pass by one side but I blocked her. She went for the other but I was too quick for her.

"Get out of my way, god damn it!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, ladies shouldn't use that kind of language."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I'm in love you."

Bonnie:

My mouth dropped open in shock. "I'm sorry?"

"I know that's hard to believe. But I can stare into your eyes when I say that I really do love you. I swear on my life."

He held my hand. I took them away, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't and you know why." I said gently. He wasn't my most favorite person in the world but I needed him to understand this.

"Can't you give me a chance? I told you, the spell makes the victim deeper in love with every second. It's probably too late."

"You don't know that!"

"I could help you and your grandmother! Take you guys to a safe place!"

That made me hesitate badly. I wanted grams safe and I would do anything to do that. I looked into his face.

"I suppose you're going to want something in return right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You offering?"

"No!"

"Fine, maybe I am but it won't be as bad as you think."

I waited.

"How about a kiss?"

"How about no?"

"You're wasting time!"

"Fine, fine, fine! One tiny kiss!"

I yelped in surprise when I was suddenly in Stefan's arms. I closed my eyes when Stefan started to run at vampire speed. _Not again! _Again the trip seemed to end as fast as it started. Soon I was in front of my house. No one seemed to have arrived yet. Stefan put me down.

"They're coming." he warned.

I ran to the house and opened the door. I went to her room and saw her sitting on her bed, staring out the window.

"We have to go now, grams! The guards are coming after us!"

"I know, baby. I know. Took you long enough to come back."

She got up and froze. "Who's that at the door?"

I sighed. "Stefan. He's a friend of Damon. He's here to help."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

I grabbed her hand and headed out the door, where Stefan was waiting.

"There's a place I can take you two to stay for awhile until things can calm down enough."

"What about Damon?" I asked.

He stared at me. "I told you, it's probably too late."

"And I told you, you don't know that."

He narrowed his eyes to his right. "We have to go! Now!"

He grabbed my arm and I held grams tightly as we ran as fast as we could to the woods. I felt like a run away criminal. We took breaks from running, especially for grams.

"Okay, Stefan I seriously need to go back!" I said.

"Here we go again."

"Yes because I love him! You said you would help me!"

"To get you and your grandmother to safety!"

"Help me get Damon back! You'll be helping me in so many ways!"

"What does he have that I don't have?"

"There's nothing wrong with you! I'm just not in love with you!"

He looked away.

_I'm coming to get you, Damon! _

I pulled him down and kissed him. It was small peck like I had said.

"Now will you help me?" I demanded.

"I say." grams said, shaking her head.

Stefan looked down at me with surprise. After recovering, he groaned.

"Fine."

Grams:

I told them I would stay hidden here while they went to go rescue Salvatore. I know my granddaughter will win him back. Destiny meant for them to be together.

Damon:

I've been getting some images. They come to me involuntarily. Some are blurry, some I see one for about two seconds. One I can't get out of my head and confuses me the most is about the red headed witch. I was kissing her and I was smiling. I felt happy. I wanted to ask Katherine but something told me not to.

"What are you thinking about, darling?" Katherine asked, hugging me from behind, head on my shoulder.

"Nothing important." I lied.

"Any word from the guards?"

"No."

I turned around and faced her. She started to lean towards me for a kiss and I closed my eyes.

I heard the front doors fly open and I turned to see Stefan and the red headed witch.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Note: lolololol I'd like to thank everyone for the awesome ideas about how to kill Katherine! It's going to be very hard to choose *sighs* And thank you for the reviews! They've been great and keeping me inspired to finish this story!


	19. Do You Remember?

Secrets

Chapter 19

Note: It's been a few days now, sorry but I had things going on and I needed to think about what was going to happen this chapter. Okay so I decided how Katherine was going to die. I'm going to use tattygal95's idea about locking her up in a room with vervain, just like in the TV series. Stefan is going to lock her up while Stefan and Bonnie are going to tie Damon up and get him out of the trance. Thanks again tattygal95! As for the rest of you awesome peoples, thank you so much for the ideas. Your support is marvelous! I wanted to first do like stake Katherine and then burn her but I didn't have a good way to get to that point. Enjoy! And a shout out to my chapter savior, anneryn7 for helping me out on the Damon and Bonnie conversation! *happy face*

Stefan:

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

_Wow, this girl gets angry when she wants to._

Katherine glared at her. "You again."

Damon was glaring at her too and he looked at me, smiling a little.

"Good job, Stefan. You brought her here." he said.

I shook my head. "Sorry. I'm actually helping her."

"You traitor!" Katherine snapped.

I shrugged. "What can I say?"

Katherine started to advance on Bonnie and I was quickly in front of her, hissing. Damon was at Katherine's side, hissing. Damon and I were ready to get into a fight if necessary.

"You're being a traitor to everyone, Stefan, not just this country!" Damon said.

I suddenly lunged at Katherine. She didn't expect my attack and I was holding her from behind, pressing my hold hand against her throat so break a quick snap at her neck.

Damon looked ready to kill me. "Let her go!"

"Tell me where the vervain room is or else!"

If it was possible, Damon's eyes darkened.

"Careful, "Friend", someone is unprotected." he said, narrowing his eyes at Bonnie.

"You won't hurt her."

"Oh really?"

I smirked. "You love her, don't you?"

His eyes widened. "What…?"

"Don't you fucking listen to them!" Katherine snapped.

"Tell me where the verain room is Damon."

He looked between Katherine and me. "What are you going to do?"

I tightened my grip on her throat and she started to chock.

"I'm older than her Damon, I can kill her very easily!"

"Outside in the garden is a wall and there is a door that leads down to the basement! The vervain room is there!"

"You fucking idiot!" Katherine gasped out at him when I let her breath.

"Go to the attic door and open it for me, Bonnie!"

Bonnie quickly headed for the garden door, opening it and running outside.

"Try anything and she dies." I warned and I dragged Katherine for the door. When I got to the basement entrance, Bonnie has already opened both sides of the door. I looked down and nodded.

"Thank you. Now stay close to me." I referred to Bonnie. She nodded, face serious.

I took Katherine down the steps carefully. When we reached the bottom, I looked around for the room Damon was referring to. I saw it at the end of the room and I headed for it. I made sure Bonnie was close to me. I heard Damon's tense footsteps not far behind.

"Open the door please."

Bonnie went to the door and opened it, stepping to the side. I shoved her roughly inside and I slammed the door before she got a chance to escape. I held the door as I locked it with the key that was hanging on the side of the iron gate.

Katherine snarled and slammed her whole body against the gate.

"I will kill you both! I will kill you slowly until you wish you were never born!"

I ignored her and looked at Damon. He glared furiously at us, waiting for our next move.

"As for you, it's time we talk."

I held Bonnie by the arm for protection as we headed for the basement entrance.

"You're leaving me here?" Katherine yelled, beyond angry. I didn't answer her.

"You are not leaving her here!" Damon demanded.

"Don't make me force your ass outside." I warned, pausing to look back at him. I heard Damon mumble an apology to Katherine and followed behind. When we were all outside and I closed the door, locking it with the padlock that was hanging with the chain to the side, Katherine lost control. We heard her let out a non human scream, slamming her whole body again and again against the iron.

Bonnie:

Back inside the mansion, we made Damon sit in a chair as Stefan tied him up good with an electric cord. It was useless of course since he could snap it in two with one twitch of his hands but Stefan warned him against trying anything again.

"Do you think this will really work?" I asked Stefan.

He gave me a smile. "I believe it will. I've never seen a love so much like yours before."

I sighed, nodding. "Thanks." I turned to Damon.

"She has some things to say to you. Be careful with what you do."

Damon kept his eyes on me, his expression blank.

I licked my lips nervously before I began. "What do you remember about me?"

"You hurt my wife."

"Wife, huh?" I snorted. "Funny."

"Not for me."

I got serious again. "You seriously don't remember me? Yesterday? The stall?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then he frowned like if he was analyzing something in his head.

"I remember." he said.

I gasped. "You do? Do you remember the confession you made me? When you told me to never forget that…you love me?"

"Did we kiss?"

I blushed. "Well, yes."

He closed his eyes tightly, almost like in pain. "Bonnie…I remember…n-need to get out."

I turned to Stefan who nodded at me. "It seems to be working. Keep going."

I turned back to Damon and suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked up at me. "Katherine poisoned herself and tried to blame it on you."

His eyes snapped to Stefan and suddenly he was standing up, teeth bared at Stefan. Stefan didn't look scared at her. More guilty than anything.

Damon pointed a finger at him. "You! You gave me something that night!"

"I'm sorry." Stefan whispered.

Suddenly Damon slammed Stefan against the wall. "No you're not!"

Stefan began to chock. "I truly am! I brought Bonnie here to help her get you back! We locked Katherine in the verain room!"

"Damon, let him go, please!" I begged. "Do it for me!"

Damon hesitated at that but let him go after a few seconds. Stefan gasped for air and looked at me, thankfully. I looked down at him, disapproving.

"You said you had nothing to do with this." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. You don't know how much I regret it. I planned to leave after this anyway. I figured you two want nothing from me anymore. But Bonnie I do not regret helping you."

Stefan stood up and nodded at us one more time before turning away, heading for the door. Damon took a step forward but I went up to him and placed a hand on his back, protesting.

"Stefan." Damon called. He paused, turning his head to the side.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because even a villain could fall in love."

He didn't say anything. His eyes softened slightly.

"I should hate you, Stefan but I can't."

Stefan turned around, confused and surprised.

"You helped my Bonnie out didn't you? Why not stay and…watch your way to victory?"

Stefan snorted and smiled a little. "Thanks. Listen, I don't know if there's anyway I can repay you for-"

"Just don't do something like this ever again."

He nodded, understanding. "Deal."

Damon:

I turned to Bonnie and looked into her beautiful face. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

She smiled. "I can imagine."

"I'll see you two in a bit then." Stefan said quickly and left.

As soon as he was gone, I leaned down and kissed her. The empty hole that was my heart, was now filled again with hers. I loved her so much. I broke away after a moment so Bonnie could get some air. She hugged me tightly.

"I was so scared when I heard you were missing. I thought Katherine had taken you away someplace far and I'd never see you again." I whispered, feeling tears in my eyes. I leaned down and inhaled her sweet scene of lavender.

"Never." I mumbled.

We stayed like that for a long moment. Then I sighed and leaned away, looking up at him.

"We should check up on Katherine." I said.

I smiled wickedly. "Not yet."

She gasped in surprise when she was in my arms bridal style. I walked quickly up the stairs to my room. This was going to last awhile.

Note: Well hope this chapter came out okay! Again thanks anneryn! Don't forget to review! And for those who are wondering about next chapter, no I'm not going to describe what's going on in that bedroom! I'm sorry!


	20. I'll Kill You

Secrets

Chapter 20

Note: Okay I got confused when I got two messages from two different users. One of them said why shouldn't this story be rated M? Another one asked me why should this story be rated M? I answered their questions that I would change the rating to rated M because I actually forgot what I rated this story on the first day. I saw it was rated M. I wanted to tell you guys I rated this story M because I wanted to be safe even though I would not describe the scene Damon and Bonnie are going to have. I wanted to tell you guys something. In your review, leave tell me if you want me to change the rating to T or keep it as M. Thankies and enjoy the chapter! Oh! A shout out to my buddies bookwormgrl101 and anneryn7 for giving me ideas and for their support for everything! Check out their stories, I recommend them! They rock! I would also like to thank everyone else who gave me their ideas! I feel so loved with all your support! Umm…another thing. I think I already told you guys, I planned to kill Katherine slowly in the verain room. I will change that. I have something else in mind. *excited face*

Stefan:

Minutes went by while I leaned against the wall, watching Katherine give me a "I'm want to kill you with my own bare hands" glare. I wanted to give them their time alone. I'm sure they needed this after this whole mess I've created. I did this out of jealously, and I wanted to do this out of love. Even though I understood that I will not be loved in return. But things happen for a reason. _Damon you are a lucky man. Treasure her until the day God decides to judge you. _

"You messed it all up, Stefan." Katherine mumbled.

"It was the right thing to do."

"Cut the crap. You could have just compelled her into loving her!"

"I don't want that. I don't want to have a false love at my side. I want someone to love for who I am."

"Oh please!" Katherine scoffed, annoyed.

"Wouldn't it bother you? Wouldn't it make you feel guilty, knowing that his love for you would never be true?"

She stared at me, frowning. Then she turned away and started to pace around the room.

"Did you fall in love too?" I asked.

"Why should it matter now?" she snarled, continuing to pace.

I nodded, understanding. Awhile passed and I heard their footsteps outside. Then they were coming down the stairs. I looked over at them, my face blank.

"Is it safe for Damon to be here?" Bonnie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Trust me I read everything about this spell and it's not strong after the first time."

Suddenly Katherine got out of control and started to snarl and throw her body against the walls of the room, trying to break out.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you, damn witch! I'll kill you!" she snarled, fangs bared out at her. Damon pulled her against him, protectively.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked Damon.

He frowned at me. "What do you mean?"

"How do you want her to die in other words."

Damon looked over at her. Katherine was pacing and mumbling stuff, like a person from a mental institute.

"She should die slowly to let her think about what she has done."

I nodded. "Alright."

There was a moment of silence, except for the noise of a growling Katherine who was now grabbing her hair and once in awhile slamming her body against the door.

"What do you plan on doing with the civilian's questions? I'm sure they want their answers." Bonnie said to Damon. I was curious too and I turned to look at Damon.

He sighed. "I'll have to lie. Though I don't doubt there's still going to be some confusion going around for awhile, it's better then ignoring them. Meanwhile I'll announce our relationship."

That was going to be something for them to hear.

"I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that you've found someone, Damon. Just as long as they don't find out she's a witch." I said.

Bonnie:

We stayed for awhile, watching Katherine and thinking about things. Nightfall came and Damon took us back in the mansion when Stefan checked everything was in order.

"I'll come back tomorrow to check up on things again." Stefan said once inside the house.

"You wouldn't like to stay here?" Damon asked.

He shook his head. "I've done enough. I'll leave you two alone."

"Oh! What about grams?" I asked, worried.

He smiled and I saw he was tried. "I'll keep her safe. I promise."

We walked Stefan to the door. Outside we saw some people still hanging around the gate. They perked up when they saw us step outside.

We said our goodbyes. Stefan hesitated when it was his turn to say goodbye to me. Damon snorted.

"It's fine." he said.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he went on his way. He didn't turn back as he took his own way than to go through the gate. Damon pulled me back inside. I sighed heavily. I felt so tired.

"You should go to bed early." he suggested.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to go out and feed. I don't want to end up hurting you or something. I'll try not to take too long."

I nodded and he leaned down and gave me a kiss. He went on his way while I went upstairs to get ready for bed but first I needed a good shower.

Stefan:

Bonnie's grandmother was still in the same place we had left her. She was eating from fruit I had no idea where she got.

"You okay, maim?" I asked.

"Perfectly fine. Where's my granddaughter?"

"With Damon. We…succeeded in getting him back."

"I knew she should." She said, smiling then she turned serious. "And Katherine?"

"She got her under control. Damon wants her to die slowly in his verain room. She's be breathing it in and it's going to make her weak little by little until she won't have the strength to even open her eyes.

"Good. She deserves all of that."

"Would you like me to take you home? There wasn't any guards when I checked out your home. I can stay guard outside."

She stared at me for a moment. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to make up for my mistakes, maim."

She nodded, understanding. "You don't have to stay outside. I have a guest room."

"No, it's fine-"

"Don't argue with me, boy."

"I'm sorry, maim."

She invited me in and I looked around me, observing everything.

"You should go hunt before you rest." she said, looking at me.

I nodded. "You're right. I'll be back then."

She nodded. "Be careful, boy."

"I will, thank you maim."

"Please, call me Sheila."

Katherine:

"I'll kill you." I mumbled, in a daze. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you. I always get what I want."

I stopped pacing and looked at the door with a crazy expression. I went over to it and let my fingernail grow to the fullest length. I slid the tip inside the key hole and turned it, testing it out, hoping it would open. Minutes by minutes passed and I gave up. I ran my hand down my hair in frustration. _I will not die like an animal! _I would go crazy, I could feel it. Awhile passed and I felt my reasoning slowly start to leave me. My stomach growled and my fangs had length, biting into my lower lip and making it bleed. The blood dripped down my chin and onto the floor, some dripping onto my now dirty dress. I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to the door lock again and placed the tip into the hole, twisting it in directions. It seemed like hours but the devil helped me out because I doubt god did. I heard a clicking noise and I gasped. I slowly reached out and pushed the door. It opened.

Note: Don't forget to review! *two thumbs up*


	21. Moving On

Secrets

Chapter 21

Note: Alright so this story is now rated T! I know I got some people worried with Katherine escaping but you guys don't have to worry! Bonnie and Damon will be together! And…Stefan will find love (it's not Bonnie) yay! Thanks xxMystiqueAshaxx for that idea!

Bonnie:

I couldn't sleep. Not with a crazy Katherine below me and Damon not here. I gave up and decided to go for a glass of water, it was a hot night. The long cotton shirt was sticking onto my back like a second skin. I went out the door and slowly checked out and listened for anything suspicious. Nothing. _Good. _I went down the stairs and to the kitchen. I got myself a glass and poured myself water from a pot. I gulped it down quickly and refilled it. I leaned against the counter and began to think about things. Damon and I together, forever, in this mansion, helping everyone in anyway we can. Then my thoughts went in a darker path. _Together forever…forever…_as vampires? It was the only way. I'd age and I doubt Damon would want to kiss a 80 year old woman no matter how much in love he is. Was I willing to sacrifice my humanity for love? A large part of me said yes. The other said no because I needed to keep an eye on grams if she got sick again. The larger part debated that I wasn't going to take care of her all my life. Grams would agree with me. The other part didn't seem to say anything this time.

I froze. I swore I heard something. A door being opened. _Just me imagination. Please let it be just that. _

I took a deep breath. "D-Damon?"

No answer.

A door closed roughly and I jumped, panting hard.

_The wind opened the closed the door…but it can only open if you twist and push the knob…_I've never felt my heart beat to fast…at least in fear.

"D-Damon it's not funny! Come out!" I said weakly but I know Damon, if it even was him, would hear it.

"You took him away from me." a dark, angry voice said, seeming to come from all around. My blood ran cold. It was Katherine.

"It will be so nice. Watching his expression when he comes home and sees your body on the floor, blood blooded around you."

"You shouldn't do that." I said as calmly as possible.

There was a pause. "Why not?"

"We all have disappointments but sometimes things happen for a reason."

Another pause. "Damon was the only person I truly loved. I'll never find another person like him."

Suddenly I was slammed into the wall and my glass fell to the floor, crashing into pieces. I gasped for air as Katherine's grip started to tighten around me. "You. Took. Him. Away. From. Me!"

"I know how you feel." I chocked out.

She raised an eyebrow, mocking me. "Oh really?"

"Y-yes. My mother was…taken away from me. I didn't like god for awhile because I didn't understand why she had to take her away when there was so many bad people out there in the world who deserved to die better then she did."

Her grip lessoned. Slightly.

I continued. "Time passed and I realized it wasn't god's fault. Like I said, things happen for a reason…and I'm sorry for this."

With my power I threw her back as far as I could and I ran for the wooden chair that was in the room. I grabbed it but before I could do anything else, I had grabbed and thrown on the table. My head was slammed into the table, putting me into a daze for a few seconds.

"I knew all that was a load of non sense." she hissed in my ear.

"No, it wasn't."

I slammed my elbow into her face and into her stomach. She gasped in pain and let me go. I grabbed the chair and I with a strength I didn't know I had, I slammed the chair on the floor, breaking it. I had one chair leg in my hand. Katherine was about to lung at me when she saw what I had in my hand. She laughed without humor. "You couldn't do it!"

I glared at her. "Try me."

She was too fast for me. She knocked the chair leg out of my hand and it rolled to the side. She threw me onto the floor and held me down roughly.

"I always get what I want." she snarled and she turned my head to the side. I struggled as hard as I could but it was no use. I was going to die. I closed my eyes in defeat and I waited for the awful pain. Suddenly a furious snarl came from someone else and Katherine's weight was no longer holding me down. My eyes snapped open and sat up to see Damon now holding Katherine down. She swiped a hand up at him and cut his cheek. Damon yelped in pain. That made me snap. _Nobody but NOBODY hurts my Damon! _I got up and grabbed the chair leg from the floor. Katherine threw Damon away but I was ready. She got up and she didn't move quickly this time and I slammed the stake into her chest. Katherine gasped deeply, her hands laying over mine in shock. She looked at me and then down at the stake.

"Payback's a bitch." I mumbled and I pushed the stake deeper inside and stepped back. Damon came to my side protectively. Katherine started to chock, holding onto the stake. She feel onto her knees. Blood started to fall from her mouth and she skin started to turn black. Her eyes never left us as she turned black and her skin shrunk. She fell onto the floor but she broke into powder on the floor. We stood there for what it seemed like hours, staring at the what was once Katherine. Finally I looked away and hugged Damon, burying my face into his shirt.

"Let's get out of here." he whispered comforting and he led me out of the kitchen. I didn't look back.

We went to his room and I looked into his face to tell him something when I remembered his cut. It was healing but it was still bleeding.

"I'll go get the aid kit." I said and I ran to the guest room next door before Damon could protest. I got the kit and I ran back to the room. I opened the box and pulled out a cloth.

"Bonnie, there's no need-"

I ran into the bathroom and wet the cloth before going over to him. His cut was healed completely. It wasn't even there anymore. He smiled.

"See? I'm fine." he said.

**Note: Ya! Similar scene from Underworld! **

I reached out and caressed the spot where the cut had been. He reached up and entwined his hand with mine. We looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked.

"Always."

We kissed deeply.

Few months later, Spain (Stefan):

I felt a sense of triumph when I came in the morning to hear that Bonnie had killed Katherine. The next day I arranged for my travel back to Spain for the next day. I would sure miss Bonnie. Though it seems my emotions for her are now more brotherly than anything. I wish them a good life forever. I went to the bar when the day's plans were over. Even though, the wine wouldn't affect me much, I still went for it. I sat next to a lady and ordered my drink. Out of curiosity I turned to the lady next to me. She was staring into space, holding a glass of water in her delicate looking hand. She smelled human and very sweet. Then I noticed her eyes and I was surprised to see they had no color to them. She was blind.

I didn't know why I did it. One thing for sure, she interested me. Just like Bonnie had but deeper, more strongly.

"Good evening." I said gently.

She smiled softly. "Good evening, your majesty."

My eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"I couldn't forget a voice like yours, my lord."

"Please, call me Stefan."

Her smile widened and she turned to me, though she kept her gaze between us.

"Why are you alone?" I asked when I saw she wasn't going to saying after a moment.

She shrugged. "Needed some fresh air."

"At a bar?"

She giggled. "I know it sounds weird but the people are very nice here."

"Do you know what I am?" I blurted out.

She didn't stop smiling. "Yes."

"And you're not afraid that I'm different?"

"There's nothing wrong with being different, Stefan. No I'm not afraid. If you were evil you would have hurt me a long time ago."

I studied her. I smiled. "Would you…?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go have dinner with me?"

"It would be an honor." she said and lifted her hand. I held it in my hand and kissed it. Then helping her out of her seat and we walked out the door.

"May I…?"

"Leslie. Leslie Razo, it's a pleasure to accompany you, Stefan."

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Razo."

She giggled. "Please, call my Leslie."

I had found my soul mate. 5 months later, we got married. And nine months after that, we had our first baby boy, David.

Epilogue

Our baby girl, Sharon, was now 5 years old. Stefan and Leslie, along her their 4 year old baby boy David, and we all gathered around to watch them play in the garden as we were in conversation. We paused when Sharon and David came up to me. Sharon has something in her hand and my eyes widened when I saw she had a small green frog.

"Mamma, guarda che ho trovato!" (Mom, look what I found!)

I sighed. "Sharon, mettere quella creatura dove lei l'ha trovato, per favore." (Sharon, put that creature where you found it, please.)

"Posso tenerlo, il papa?" David asked his father, looking up at him with his father's emerald eyes with that gorgeous round face of his.

Stefan shook his head. "Lei ha provato a mangiare l'ultima creatura che lei ha trovata. Lasciare Sharon l'ha rimesso a posto." (you tried to eat the last creature you found. Let Sharon put it back.)

David pouted but nodded. Sharon held onto David's hand as they ran back to the garden and placed the frog into the water.

"You have a beautiful, daughter." Leslie said, smiling. "Damon is going to have to be careful when she gets older."

Stefan has told us that Leslie had been blind when he met her. When he changed her, she was able to see. She had such a passion for life.

"Oh don't put ideas into his head or I'll never hear the end of it. He's protective enough as it is." I teased, looking at Damon with a playful glare.

"How's your grandmother doing?" Stefan asked me.

I saddened at the memory of her. "She's been gone for 2 years now. I'm glad she got her see her granddaughter before she left though."

Leslie placed her hand over mine. "She's not gone." She placed her hand over her hear. "She's in here."

I smiled at her and then at Stefan. "Destiny gave you a good woman, Stefan."

Stefan kissed her head. "Thank you, I know."

Damon pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest. We watched our children laugh and play. I could not have asked for a better life.

The End

Note: *sniffle* happiness….*sigh* sooooo nice. So what did you think????


End file.
